Sin cinturón de seguridad
by Ezaki
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has tenido esa sensación de que están tocando algo que es tuyo?, ¿te has salido de una fiesta por ello?, ¿Has caminado durante 3 horas por esa razón?, ¿has golpeado a tu hermano?... ¿viste a tu pareja como nunca quisiste? ahora conoces a Akihiko.
1. Chapter 1

hola!

Junjou romantica no es mía... mi deschavetada mente no podría haber creado algo como esto.

cuando veas esto - ¬¬ ... llegaste a los recuerdos de Akihiko n_n

y cuando veas esto - hhh hasta que se te canse el dedo, haz saliste de ellos.

* * *

><p>El distinguido escritor Usami Akihiko, merecedor de diversos premios y reconocimientos, un hombre fuerte, varonil, independiente y dueño de una mirada seductora, así es como normalmente se le describe pero… ¿por qué en estos momentos se encuentra en esa sala de hospital, sentado en esas incomodas bancas amarillentas que seguramente una vez fueron de un blanco nacarado y porqué tiene la mirada perdida, por qué se ve cabizbajo, frustrado, triste y culpable?<p>

Lo único que el peligris escuchaba eran gritos, llantos de niños y adultos, susurros; veía a doctores y enfermeras pasar con rapidez en frente de él.

-¡Akihiko!- escucho que lo llamaban. Volteo a su derecha y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su mejor amigo. -¿e-estas bien?, ¿estás herido?, tienes sangre en las manos… y tienes golpes en la cara- Usami se levanto y se aferro al castaño abrazándolo con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban. -Aki…-

-Misaki él… Misaki esta… fue mi culpa ¿qué voy a hacer si muere?... – Kamijou no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado; a eso de las 8 de la noche decidió llamar a su amigo de la infancia para pedirle amablemente, gritando, que le regresará los libros que le había prestado, lamentablemente el otro no contestaba ni en el teléfono de casa ni en el celular.

Para el quinto intento "El demonio Kamijou" despertó, decidiendo no rendirse.

A la llamada número 15 al fin el conejo se había dignado a contestar aunque lo que le dijo el peligris fueron puras incoherencias puros "Misaki", "sangre", "muerte".

Eso lo asusto y no supo que contestar, pero luego Akihiko le susurro un "ven", seguido de un "por favor" con una voz desesperada que nunca había escuchado, luego de descubrir donde estaba, se decidió a ir, no podía evitarlo, era su amigo después de todo.

=/

Definitivamente ese no era su día. Primero que nada era su aniversario con su Misaki, un año más juntos no es cualquier cosa, por eso planeaba una de sus celebraciones extravagantes, pero al estúpido de Isaka se le ocurrió que sería bueno que justo ese día asistiera a una conferencia de prensa, luego a una firma de autógrafos y finalmente una fiesta, todo el mismo día.

El escritor estaba listo para sacarlo a patadas de su casa, pero Misaki intervino.

-Usagi-san es tu trabajo, tienes que cumplir… además- el ojiverde se sonrojo completito antes de continuar –no solo se pueden hacer cosas de día... bien nos vemos más tarde tengo que hacer tarea, adiós- concluyo rápidamente y subió a su habitación.

Misaki, Su Misaki ¿en serio había dicho eso?... usaría eso a su favor, claro que sí.

Esas simples palabras que para él implicaban un placentero ejercicio nocturno lo ayudaron a soportar fans locas, escritores matados, críticos, raros, propuestas de otras editoriales; lo único que reinaba en su mente era regresar con su pequeño.

-Me voy de aquí- dijo al llegar a la fiesta con su usual voz monótona.

-¿¡Qué!- exclamaron tanto el editor en jefe como Aikawa.

-Sensei pero si acabamos de llegar- expuso la editora asustada.

-No me importa- lo cierto es que no había planeado irse tan pronto, esta vez sí se iba a quedar un poco más que otras ocasiones, sonriendo y hablando amablemente, en conclusión siendo hipócrita, pero un extraño sentimiento se instalo en su pecho como si alguien estuviera tocando algo que le pertenecía…

¡Misaki!

-Me voy de aquí- hablo nuevamente mientras salía por la puerta

-Akihiko recapacita, al menos saluda a algunas cuantas personas- dijo Isaka.

Usami se detuvo a pensarlo, pero aquel sentimiento se volvió más fuerte y recordó el extraño comportamiento del castaño en las últimas semanas.

-No- exclamo rotundamente.

Misaki cambiaba los canales, aburrido, canal, tras canal, tras canal…

-tantos canales y nada que ver- en ese momento llego a un canal en el que una mujer y un hombre parecían tener una conversación seria.

-Juan Marco de la Rosa… estoy embarazada- soltó la mujer, la música de fondo comenzó, era dramática, la cámara captaba la mirada de la mujer luego la del hombre, mujer, hombre, mujer hombre...

-¡No!- hablo al fin Juanji. –ese bebé no puede ser mío-

-¿De quién va a ser si no?-

-Pues no lo sé, tú eras una cualquiera (por no decir otra cosa)* cuando te conocí y no dudo que aún lo seas, quieres que me haga cargo de un hijo que no es mío… hazle como puedas- concluyo él cruelmente. La mujer cayó de rodillas en el lugar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! , ¡NO ME DEJES!- exclamo histérica.

Misaki sostenía el control remoto fuertemente con ambas manos mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos, sin ponerse a recapacitar en la sobreactuación de esos 2.

-Misaki- la caricia en su cabeza y esa fuerte voz lo regresaron a la realidad. Dio un pequeño brinco soltando el aparato haciendo que la televisión se apagará al chocar este contra el suelo.

-Usagi-san- exclamo asustado. El recién despertado escritor sonrió de lado al ver a su lindo novio.

-¿Por qué estas tan alterado?-

-¿YO?, ¿alterado?, ¿de qué hablas?, estoy bien- Akihiko lo miro no convencido.

-Desde hace unos días estas extraño-

-No, no, estoy bien, perfectamente- concluyó riendo nervioso. El mayor le dedico una mirada de seriedad con un toque de preocupación.

-Misaki, ¿me estas ocultando algo?- preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

-No- respondió sin encarar al sensei.

-entonces por qué no me miras- el castaño trago con dificultad, comenzó a girar con lentitud su cabeza para observar al otro pero antes de lograrlo Usami lo empujo recostándolo en el sofá, quedando el menor abajo.

-ah, Usagi-san, ¿Qué haces?- cuestiono con un tono de sorpresa como siempre pasaba cuando Akihiko realizaba ese tipo de acciones que no esperaba hiciera.

El escritor acercó su rostro al del universitario para unir sus labios, al hacerlo una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió, como siempre, sintió ese agradable calor alojarse en su pecho, como siempre, sintió la felicidad inundarlo, como siempre… y a pesar de tanto "como siempre", no dejaba de ser igual de especial; no, mentía, cada beso era más especial que el anterior.

Al separarse de los labios del Takahashi, prosiguió a dar una caricia al otro con su nariz; desde la base del cuello hasta la sien. Lo que sorprendió al Usami es que ese pequeño roce hizo que el pequeño soltará un sonoro gemido.

-estas algo sensible hoy- afirmó. El ojiverde se sonrojó y empujo al mayor. Akihiko quedo de rodillas viendo como Misaki se levantaba rápidamente, extrañamente lo siguiente fue que el castaño iba de cara al suelo.

-¡Misaki!- dijo asustado apenas alcanzando a agarrarlo de la cintura. El de ojos esmeraldas tenía los ojos cerrados según pudo apreciar el más alto, aunque no estaba inconsciente, no pudo evitar aferrarse a ese delgado cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. -¿Estás bien?- cuestionó.

-Sí- dijo bajito –es que me levante muy rápido y me maree- rió nerviosamente sin mucha fuerza. Lo tomó en brazos sin problemas y lo llevo directo a su habitación escuchando como otras veces las protestas de su universitario amor.

Lo recostó en la cama con delicadeza para luego ponerse él encima.

-¿seguro de que estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que sí- hablo molesto pero al final termino sonriéndole suavemente. –Ahora déjame ir- intentó escapar sin lograrlo.

Recordaba perfectamente el ejercicio nocturno realizado aquella vez y no podía evitar sonreír pervertidamente… digo… amorosamente.

A pesar de todo Misaki no dejaba de estar extraño como cuando lo encontró hincado en la cocina algo pálido y le dijo que estaba buscando un tomate o cuando lo escucho vomitar y le dijo que era porque había comido muchos de esos dulces que le traía Aikawa o la vez que… ¡mierda! Por qué lo había dejado solo, aparte este sentimiento que no lo dejada.

-Akihiko te das cuenta de que tendrás que irte caminando…- le grito

Era cierto, había decidido ignorar el hecho de que llego ahí junto con Aikawa e Isaka en un auto salido de un lugar que no le importaba.

Dejo atrás los gritos de los 2 editores.

Daba igual. Ir caminando o en auto, ¿cuál era la diferencia?

=3

El peligris bufó con molestia

-cómo puede estar tan lejos- dijo refiriéndose al departamento. –Tengo como… como 3 horas caminando… compraré una cosa rodante- la verdad era que sólo habían pasado 15 minutos, pero bueno.

Ni su enojo ni su preocupación se vieron reprimidos en ningún momento, ni siquiera se distrajo con aquel encantador osito acomodado tiernamente en el centro de un aparador.

En definitiva si el oso pudiera hablar se sentiría indignado.

"yo aquí siendo lindo y ese tonto escritor actitud de niño ni un pedo me tira"**

Sí, en definitiva sería algo así.

Sin esperarlo, Akihiko pudo apreciar a su pareja salir de un restaurante familiar que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

Soltó todo el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Cuanto alivio sintió al verlo.

-¡Misa…!- no pudo terminar de gritar el nombre del otro cuando vio salir a su hermano detrás de él. Takahashi caminaba rápidamente mientras que el mayor parecía querer alcanzarlo.

Vio como el de lentes tomaba del brazo a SU pequeño y lo besaba, LO BESABA.

Creyó que los dejarían en paz, su padre, él… todos… pero ahí estaba su hermano, besando la persona que le pertenecía, a la que amaba, que lo amaba… porque… lo amaba ¿verdad?, Misaki…

Misaki…

Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero, en ese momento, dudo, dudo del amor de Misaki y de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Pudo observar como el ojiverde le daba un puñetazo con todo lo que tenía al mayor, se tallo la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras lo miraba con molestia y retrocedía, unos cuantos pasos.

-No lo vuelva a hacer, jamás- fue entonces cuando Akihiko se sintió culpable por haber dudado y se sintió molesto, con él mismo, con su familia, pero sobretodo con su hermano.

Antes de que Haruhiko pudiera decir cualquier cosa, recibió otro golpe en la cara esta vez cortesía de su "hermanito menor".

Y la pelea Usami vs Usami comenzó.

El castaño menor solo podía gritarles que se detuvieran mas solo los veía revolcarse más y más en el suelo. La gente comenzaba a aglomerarse, algunos corrían lejos de ahí, otros tomaban fotos y otros cuantos video. Misaki temía que llegará la policía.

Los "adultos" terminaron cayendo de la banqueta, el universitario se asusto todavía más los autos pasaban aún lado de los hermanos mientras estos se estaban matando.

1.-El semáforo en rojo.

2.- Los Usami rodando más hacía el centro de la calle.

3.- Los nervios de Misaki que no tenían la culpa de nada y aún así la estaban pagando ellos.

Haruhiko estaba arriba de Akihiko y este, para desgracia del mayor, termino pateándolo en el estomago tan fuerte que lo hizo regresar a la orilla de la calle. Usagi se levanto lo más rápido que pudo pero era tarde.

1.-El semáforo en verde.

2.- Un pobre hombre que volteo por unos cuantos segundos a ver a su hijo para saber la razón de su llanto.

3.-Un Misaki lanzándose hacía el conejo.

Nadie lo previo, nadie lo supuso, nadie espero eso… bueno tal vez alguien sí, Takahashi Misaki.

El delgado cuerpo del ojiverde había corrido hacía el peligris empujándolo lejos del auto siendo él, el golpeado. El treintañero se levanto con rapidez de donde había caído, encontrándose con algo que definitivamente no esperaba y nunca habría querido ver…

Su Misaki en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, sangre saliendo de su cuerpo.

Se acerco al cuerpo del pequeño completamente asustado, su corazón latía rápidamente, podía sentir punzadas en su cabeza, algo en su pecho se estaba rompiendo, se arrodillo a un lado del otro y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su corazón aún latería. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.

-¡MISAKI!- atinó a gritar histéricamente.

…

* * *

><p>Gracias por llegar hasta aquí *_* ... esto es tan emocionante<p>

* aquí... mmm... pues ya sabes, por no decir... prostituta, golfa... o prostipirugolfa (Sí, lo vi en Werevertumorro)

** qué puedo decir... suena naco... pero me da risa jaja


	2. Chapter 2

Junjou Romantica no me pertenece. Cómo si pudiera crear algo así -_-

* * *

><p>Al subir a un auto lo primero que tu cuerpo hace (o al menos debería) es ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y por extraño que parezca (sarcasmo), eso te hace sentir seguro. "Vamos carro no importa lo que pase, si quieres chocar, voltearte o lo que sea puedes hacerlo, yo tengo mi protección lista. (Y no carro no hablo del condón)". Al menos así te sientes luego de ver el anuncio en la televisión.<p>

=3

Un día Akihiko decidió comprar un nuevo sillón. Al sentarse su cuerpo reconoció el gran parecido de este con los asientos de su automóvil por lo que lo primero que su cuerpo hizo fue buscar el cinturón de seguridad.

-Usagi-san, ¿Qué estas buscando?- le preguntó el ojiverde.

-estoy buscando el…- ah, era cierto estaba en un sillón, ahí no había cinturones. –Nada, no importa.- dijo seriamente, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo. -Ven siéntate conmigo- menciono luego sonriendo seductoramente y atrayendo fácilmente el cuerpo de Misaki a su lado.

-¡Waa!, No hagas eso tan de repente, además no quiero- protestó obviamente el más joven aunque en realidad no se alejó del peligris.

Usami trató de no tomarlo en cuenta, pero todo el rato que estuvo en ese lugar se sintió desprotegido, inseguro, todo por no tener el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Ahora sentado en ese hospital, deseaba con todas su fuerzas que esa banca amarillenta tuviera un cinturón para ponerse.

=(

Una ambulancia y dos patrullas hicieron acto de presencia. El hombre que conducía el auto que había golpeado a Takahashi había entrado en un ataque de pánico y estaba siendo atendido, mientras alguien más cuidaba a su pequeño hijo.

Un paramédico obligó a Usagi a alejarse del cuerpo de Misaki diciéndole que estaba obstaculizando su trabajo. Si hubiera estado en todos sus sentidos Akihiko se habría molestado por el hecho de que alguien llamara a su pequeño "trabajo", si él era su vida.

Se dejo arrastrar como un autómata hasta donde su presencia no pudiera ser un problema.

Su hermano, el cual no recordaba que estaba ahí, se puso a su lado. El Usami menor volteo con lentitud a ver a su familiar. Cruzaron miradas durante unos segundos; la ira, el miedo, la impotencia… todos sus sentimientos se intensificaron y no pudo evitar soltar un certero puñetazo en la cara al otro, el de lentes al no esperar el ataque hacia su persona cayó al suelo, sintiendo como su hermano se colocaba encima de él para continuar estrellando sus puños en su cara.

Dos oficiales se acercaron a separarlos, les colocaron unas esposas a cada uno comenzando a llevarlos hasta la patrulla.

Y Akihiko entro en crisis.

-No, espere, no puede, tengo que estar con él, tengo que ir con Misaki- Decía con desesperación.

Los paramédicos subían al castaño en una camilla.

-Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil- le dijo el policía que lo conducía al auto.

-¡NO!, Tengo que estar con Misaki… yo… tengo- se sentía tan impotente.

-Déjelo ir- esa había sido la voz de Haruhiko aunque no estaba seguro de si realmente su hermano había hablado pues mantenía la misma cara sin emociones de todo el tiempo.

-Lo siento no puedo hacer eso- hablo el mismo policía.

El pobre oficial sintió la penetrante mirada del hombre de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Si su esposa estuviera siendo llevada al hospital, usted querría estar junto a ella, ¿no es así?- el hombre, sin soltar a Akihiko, concentro su atención en el anillo que descansaba en su anular izquierdo.

-Mi esposa…- observo al joven que había sido atropellado siendo trasladado a la ambulancia, luego miro al sujeto de cabello gris.

Eso quería decir que ellos… ¡bah!, ¿Quién era él para juzgar a otras personas?

Él era 10 años mayor que su mujer… aún recordaba la depresión en la que caía cuando pensaba en el hecho de que cuando él tenía 20 ella apenas tenía 10… se sentía un pedófilo, a pesar de que la conoció cuando ella tenía 18.

Nunca olvidaría lo que le había contestado cuando él le confesó sus sentimientos aunque diciéndole que no podrían estar juntos por la diferencia de edades.

_Al Amor no le importa nada, no le interesa si el cerebro con su lógica y razón lo entiende o no… el sólo está aquí para hacerte sentir._

Y después de eso lucharon contra todo para estar juntos… Ganaron.

Suspiró derrotado quitándole las esposas al peligris y sacando su libreta.

-Puedes irte, pero tendrás una multa- le entrego un pequeño papelillo. –Tu amigo también- dijo ordenándole a su compañero que soltara al otro y entregándole un papel igual.

-Gracias- fue lo único que susurro Akihiko corriendo en dirección a la ambulancia, alcanzándola apenas.

-No puedo entender que ve Misaki en ti, si eres un inútil- fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar.

Después de llegar al hospital, sólo pudo observar como alejaban al ojiverde de su lado.

Saco su celular. Tenía que llamar a Takahiro y decirle lo que había pasado, decirle que por su culpa Misaki… Su Misaki…

Presionó el aparato fuertemente con su mano.

¡No podía!

El celular comenzó a sonar y media hora después, se encontraba acompañado de Hiroki.

T_T

-¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?...-preguntó el escritor. Se encontraba encorvado, con los codos recargados en los muslos y la cabeza caída, como si no pudiera con el peso de esta.

-bueno…- el castaño se tomo unos segundos para idear que decirle a su amigo. -Seguramente es porqué aún están tratando a Takahashi- dijo al fin.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Misaki está muy grave- dijo con un tono que Hiroki nunca había escuchado en el otro… en nadie.

-Nn… no… yy-ya sabes como son los hospitales, siempre duran mucho para todo- contestó titubeando.

-No es cierto- alcanzó a decir patéticamente. Y hasta allí llego la amabilidad de Kamijou.

-Si vas a estar rezongando a cada cosa que digo, pues entonces no me estés preguntando nada- la molestia y el ceño fruncido habían vuelto. Usami rió bajito aunque su compañero bien sabía que era pura formalidad.

Hiroki se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio cuando comenzó a llevar el hilo de la conversación de unas señoras que hablaban sobre si quitarse las verrugas con ese nuevo producto de la televisión era bueno o no.

-Mi esposo dijo que duele mucho porque como que te congela, pero él es bastante tonto porque como se le ocurre quererse quitar la verruga de su pe…*- y justo ahí decidió regresar mejor su atención al que una vez fue "Su Amor no Correspondido", diciéndole al fin lo que quería desde hace rato.

-Deberías lavarte las manos- planteo.

-¿Qué?- escuchó al otro que aún miraba el piso.

-Tus manos, están llenas de sangre, ¿qué crees que dirá Takahashi? "Hola Akihiko, si ya me siento mucho mejor pero sobre todo porque has venido tu con tus manos llenas de mi sangre"- y su receptor rió, rió en ese escenario tan bizarro.

-Él no diría eso- comentó luego de tranquilizarse.

-¿No?-

-No, el comenzaría diciendo Usagi-san-

-Ah, claro- después de eso el de ojos-de-color-extraño**, se puso de pie y fue hasta la recepcionista. El profesor no pudo escuchar que decía pero seguramente era algo relacionado con la localización de los baños. El hombre conejo se dirigió a una dirección que él desconocía y aunque temía que hiciera alguna estupidez se quedó sentado en la misma posición. ¿Qué pasaría si un médico salía para hablar del estado de Takahashi y no había nadie a quien decirle?

Al verlo volver se sintió un poco decepcionado de no tener nada que decirle sobre el estado de su pareja. Cuando su amigo regresó a la misma posición de antes en la banca, sintió como alguien tomaba su mano. Sabía que esa mano que presionaba la suya fuertemente, aunque sin hacerle daño realmente, estaba totalmente limpia.

=#

-¡Hola Nowaki!- dijo aquel hombre rubio alegremente.

-oh, hola senpai- dijo el más alto dedicándole una sonrisa a su superior para luego continuar con su tarea de quitarse su bata blanca, sólo estaba ahí por una emergencia, y esta había sido resuelta. Después de unos minutos de sentirse observado Kusama regresó la mirada hacía el otro, encontrándose con que lo que sospechaba era cierto. –Sucede algo Senpai- cuestiono confundido. Contrario a lo que el pelinegro pensaba, tardo en obtener una respuesta.

-Nowaki, no es que yo sea una vieja chismosa o algo parecido, pero…- hizo una pausa. –Vi a Kamijou-san- dijo seriamente.

- ¿Hiro-san?- dijo sin ningún gesto realmente, como si no creyera lo que decía su senpai -¡Tan tarde!- exclamo preocupado. -¿Dónde?-

-Pues aquí, en el hospital-

-¿¡Hiro-san está aquí!- exclamó preocupado con un tono fuerte sin llegar a ser grito. -¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿está bien?- la desesperación se notaba en su voz.

-Tranquilízate Nowaki, sólo vi que estaba sentado en la sala de espera de urgencias- previendo las claras intenciones del otro de salir corriendo hablo rápidamente –y no estaba solo- eso fue suficiente para paralizarlo.

-¿Cómo qué no estaba solo?, ¿con quién estaba?- Nowaki modo novio-celoso-interrogativo activado.

-Pues…-

-¿Con quién?- exigió con seriedad y enojo.

-Oye no lo sé, no conozco a los amigos de tu pareja- lo que el rubio decía era cierto.

-¿Cómo es?-

-Guapo, como de unos treinta y tantos, alto, aunque todos comparados con Kamijou-san son altos- rió sin remordimientos.

-Senpai- justo en ese momento Kusama cayó en cuenta. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí perdiendo el tiempo? , tenía que ir a por su Hiro-san pero ya.

- ah, se me olvidaba tiene cabello gris, ojos de un color extraño y se daban apoyo- alcanzo a escuchar teniendo medio cuerpo fuera de aquella habitación.

¿Cabello gris?, ¿ojos…? su superior acababa de describir a…

Usami Akihiko.

-¿Apoyo?- preguntó con una mirada de desolación completa. El mayor simplemente unió sus manos e hizo un movimiento hacia adelante como queriendo enfatizar a que se refería.

Su Hiro-san estaba tomado de la mano con…

Nowaki semi-trotaba por los pasillos del hospital tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible, no saludo a nadie, no miro a nadie, no pensó en nadie más que en 2 personas… ¡3!***

E inesperadamente lo vio, Kamijou venía caminando con un poco de velocidad (nada comparada con la de Kusama). En su mirada se notaba un poco de molestia aunque eso era algo típico.

Antes de que su pareja siquiera pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia, el más alto llego hasta el castaño tomándolo por los hombros. Automáticamente el demonio Kamijou se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Q…?- no terminó su grito con poderes para dejar sorda a la gente porque al levantar la vista se encontró con su pareja.-Nowaki-

-Hiro-san- respondió el otro con seriedad. Sin decir algo más tomo uno de los brazos de su persona especial y lo llevo hasta los baños, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y cerró la puerta que daba al exterior.

¿Y si alguien quiere vomitar o tiene diarrea o tomo mucha agua? Preguntarás tú, pero el pediatra te ignoraría diciendo que no importaba que lo hicieran en otro lado, él se encargaría luego de limpiar; ahora tenía que hablar con Hiro-san pero ya.

-Hiro-san- pronunció de la misma forma que antes.

-Nowaki- dijo el otro sin entender realmente nada. Podía sentir que el mocoso no estaba muy contento.

Kusama iba a reclamar como si no hubiera un mañana, habría muchos gritos, se enojaría un montón y… todo se fue al caño al ver los ojos preocupados y desconcertados del otro.

-¿Hiro-san estas bien?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿te pasó algo?, ¿Nami-chan ésta bien?- dijo con una desesperación y angustia tan palpables que nadie te vería mal por saludarlas.

-Todo está bien no te preocupes- suspiró aliviado.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?- pudo sentir el nerviosismo de Kamijou.

El castaño hacía unos curiosos movimientos mirando hacia todos lados. Kusama estaba desolado.

"No, no puede ser… Hiro-san no puede haberme engañado" pensamientos de Nowaki.

"Maldición, tengo que ir al baño" pensamientos de Hiroki.

-Hiro-san contéstame por favor- pidió colocando sus manos en los hombros del más bajo.

-Yo…- No podía esperar más, necesitaba la respuesta ya. Cada segundo que pasaba era un poco menos de esperanza para él. -Quítate mocoso, tengo que ir al baño- aparto al pelinegro y corrió al primer cubículo que se le puso en frente.

En definitiva Kusama no esperaba eso.

Una vez que el de ojos cafés termino con sus necesidades, estaba listo para decirle a su pareja que hacia ahí. Inspiró exageradamente, frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y miró al otro con su característica mirada de molestia.

-La pareja de Akihiko tuvo un accidente- eso tomo algo desprevenido al menor.

-¿Un accidente?- preguntó estúpidamente

-Sí, y bueno… soy su amigo y los amigos están cuando necesitas apoyo y…-

"Si a ti te pasara algo parecido tendría tanto miedo…no podría estar solo…"

-Algo así- rió nervioso.

-Ya veo- contestó aliviado.

Su Hiro-san no lo estaba engañando… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era estúpido pensar que alguien engañaría a otra persona en un hospital. Los celos lo volvían bastante idiota, ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

Su tranquilidad se disipo cuando se puso en el lugar del Usami. El pobre debía sentirse horrible. Al principio planeaba llevarse a su pareja al departamento, debería estar descansando, en su casa, no en ese ambiente pesado de hospital, pero…

-Vamos Hiro-san- hablo ofreciéndole la mano al castaño.

-¿Eh?- dijo un poco irritado, ¿Qué no lo había entendido?, no podía dejar a Akihiko sólo con todo esto.

-Vamos junto a Usami-san, necesita tu apoyo y aunque no estoy muy seguro de que quiera el mío, se lo daré- terminó tomando la mano del sorprendido hombre, sonrió radiantemente y comenzó su camino hasta urgencias.

;D

Canal, tras canal, tras canal… la televisión a veces era tan aburrida. Debería contratar esa nueva señal de paga que había salido… ¿como era que se llamaba?... ¿Dush?, no, así no era.

Llego a un canal en el que se veía a un hombre y una mujer bailando, ella se veía radiante mientras sonreía y el sujeto la veía con ternura.

"Que buenos actores" pensó.

-Y esto ¿por qué fue?- escucho la suave voz de la actriz al finalizar el baile.

-Pues me pareció que sería romántico- su interlocutora rió.

"¿Romántico?" Eso llamo aún más su atención.

-Eres tan común y predecible- ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y se unieron en un apasionado beso, pero el peligris ya no estaba poniendo atención, se había perdido en "común y predecible"… justo lo que quería… su Misaki estaría complacido.

Unas horas después escuchó como la puerta se abría.

-Ya llegué- ese era Misaki, pero no respondió, espero a que llegara hasta la estancia. -¿Usagi-san?- seguramente le había extrañado verlo ahí en medio del lugar y de pie. -¿Qué haces?- se acercó. Akihiko utilizó el control de su nuevo equipo de sonido recién comprado e instalado y una suave música clásica comenzó a llenar el lugar.

-¿Usagi-san qué…? ¿¡Cuándo compraste eso!- se acercó con lentitud y sensualidad a su pequeño, Misaki lo miraba frunciendo el ceño. –Contéstame, tonto- sonrió seductoramente y, utilizando uno de sus brazos, acerco a Misaki aferrándolo de la cintura, mientras la mano libre la entrelazaba con una de las del castaño. -¿Eh? ¿Qué estas…?- no lo dejo terminar pues lo beso con ternura.

Cuando su pareja lo veía con esos ojos de desconcierto le encantaba, lo volvía loco… en realidad le dedicará la mirada que le dedicará, lo volvía loco.

Sin deshacer el beso comenzó un suave movimiento, estaban bailando, llevo a Misaki por toda la estancia, nunca dejando de besarlo aunque, claro, tomando unos cortos momentos para respirar. Sintió un pisotón no muy fuerte en su pie derecho.

-Lo siento- dijo el más joven avergonzado. Sonrió completamente lleno de ternura, su Misaki estaba lleno de inocencia, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara.

Comenzó a besarlo nuevamente pero con más erotismo en sus acciones.

Suavemente fue recostando al ojiverde en el suelo del lugar, acarició cada centímetro de la piel contraria, quitando la ropa poco a poco. Se dedicó a mirar cada expresión de placer que cruzaba por la cara del menor. Los gemidos de ambos llenaron el lugar.

Cuando estuvo dentro de Misaki, se sintió completo, pleno y lleno de paz; no necesitaba dinero, fama, más Suzukis-san, incluso comida… nada, si tenía a la persona que amaba, lo demás perdía su valor.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó en su cama. Recordaba que después de que ambos terminaran, había cargado a Misaki y lo había acostado a su lado. Sonrió sintiendo la cabeza castaña en su pecho, acarició el sedoso cabello, lo sintió algo húmedo.

¿Takahashi se abría levantado a bañar?

Observo su mano, curioso, estaba roja… Sangre… giró rápidamente su mirada al ojiverde, estaba completamente lleno de ese líquido vital.

-¡Misaki!- Lo llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. No podía sentir el latido de su corazón o su respiración.

-¡MISAKI!-

-¡Akihiko!- despertó. Un par de ojos chocolate le regresaban la mirada preocupados. –Era una pesadilla, tranquilo- Usami se desparramo en la incómoda silla.

Era cierto. Ese día en realidad cuando despertó Misaki ya estaba de pie cubriéndose con la sabana yendo seguramente a su habitación a cambiarse para preparar el desayuno. Él lo detuvo recostándolo a su lado en la cama nuevamente, lo había abrazado fuertemente sin dejarlo ir a pesar de sus quejas y movimientos bruscos.

-Déjame, tengo que preparar el desayuno o moriremos de hambre-

-No importa-

-Estás loco, a mí sí me importa, no quiero morir por algo tan tonto- pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Takahashi pareció entender que era inútil dar pelea, por lo que se quedo en silencio solo siendo abrazado durante un largo rato.

-Eres muy extraño-

-¿Eh?-

-Por lo de ayer… sólo tú podrías hacer algo tan extravagante-

¿Extravagante?, pero si lo había hecho para ser común y predecible.

Misaki aprovecho su momento de duda para escapar.

-Prepararé el desayuno- lo escucho decir cuando estaba a punto de salir. –Y Usagi-san- volteo a verlo aún sin poder creer que su esfuerzo no había servido de nada. –T-Te Amo- le dijo completamente rojo para terminar de salir muy apurado.

Sonrió ante sus recuerdos.

-Yo también Te Amo, Misaki- eso es lo que había dicho cuando el otro ya había desaparecido de su vista.

=/

Cuando llegaron junto al escritor este estaba dormido con una sonrisa discreta, sin que lo esperara comenzó a poner una cara de desesperación llamando a Misaki suavemente. Hiroki se acerco preocupado removiéndolo para que despertara, lográndolo.

Akihiko le dedico una mirada perdida, pareció relajarse un momento.

-Yo también Te Amo, Misaki-

¡Oh, no!, ya se había vuelto completamente loco de angustia. Le contestaba a Takahashi aunque este no estuviera ahí.

¿Qué podía hacer él para ayudar a Akihiko?

-bakahiko- Susurro.

=E

Vaya que Usami-san se veía lamentable.

-Usami-san- atrajo la atención de los mayores. –Me permitiría curarle sus heridas- preguntó amablemente.

-¿Eh?- se preguntó si el peligris realmente era consciente de donde se encontraba. Le sonrió cálidamente, era lo único que podía hacer por él. Akihiko asintió aceptando la propuesta de Nowaki.

Kusama se acercó a Hiroki.

-Ahora vuelvo Hiro-san- iría por lo necesario para realizar lo que se había ofrecido a hacer.

:#

Ya había pasado una hora y media, aún no sabía nada.

Hacía media hora que Nowaki había tratado sus heridas. Volteo a su derecha, Kusama le regresó la mirada sonriéndole, hacia como 15 minutos que Hiroki se había quedado dormido recargado en el hombro de su pareja.

Cuando lo vio empezar a cabecear realmente quiso decirle que se fuera, que él estaría bien… pero no pudo, porque simplemente no estaría bien.

Era tan egoísta.

Un doctor caminaba con mirada seria en su dirección, tragó en seco mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba dolorosamente.

El hombre ataviado con una bata blanca paso de largo y él sólo pudo observar con una cara idiota como se acercaba a una mujer, la cual se ponía de pie. Vio cómo se movían los labios del médico aunque realmente no podía escuchar ningún sonido.

La mujer rompió en llanto, una señora de tercera edad le abrazo mientras soltaba lagrimas más discretas.

-Familiares de Takahashi Misaki- volteo en dirección a esa joven voz. Unos ojos negros le regresaron la mirada. Se puso de pie con rapidez. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ponerse nervioso.

-¿Cómo está Misaki?- se preguntó si esa voz temblorosa era la suya. La cara seria del médico lo estaba matando, pero una sonrisa cansada le regresó la energía perdida.

-No se preocupe, se va a recuperar, también el bebé esta fuera de peligro-

¡Qué alegría!

Rió con tranquilidad.

Misaki y el bebé estaban fuera de peligro…

Un momento...

_¿Bebé?_

* * *

><p>*ne... ¡pene!<p>

**Nunca he estado segura realmente de cuál es el color de ojos de Usagi... -_-

***con 3 personas me refiero a Hiroki, Akihiko y... =D Nami-chan quién por cierto es... Muajajajaja

¿Por qué lo continuo hasta ahora?... pues... este... simplemente la inspiración para escrivir no quería venir a mí y... además no tenía tiempo y... T_T no me dejen por favor!

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado =)


	3. Chapter 3

Junjou Romantica no es mío.

Caballitos de mar ¡Sí!... la inspiración llega de formas extrañas O_O

-Usagi-san-

-¿Sí?- esa mañana se encontraba escribiendo en su estudio, golpeteando las teclas de su laptop con una velocidad sorprende, la inspiración le había llegado al ver y escuchar a una paloma chocar contra su ventana. (?)

-Tú sabías que en los caballitos de mar, los machos son los que llevan a sus bebés en un saco parecido al vientre de una mujer- detuvo su tecleo y dio un rápido vistazo a Misaki. No tenía idea de por qué el castaño estaba ahí tratando de hacer una conversación tan… sin sentido, pero aquello debía tener un punto importante, su Misaki no lo molestaba cuando trabajaba si no era algo de vital importancia.

-Sí, Misaki, lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba lo alegre que se sentía de hablar con el mencionado.

-Ah- parecía que el ojiverde quería decir algo más, pero no se daba el valor, ¿Qué sería?

-¿Tú sabías que son de los pocos animales que practican la monogamia?- comento tratando de quitarle el nerviosismo al otro.

-¡Sí!- contesto el menor emocionado. –Lo decía en el mismo artículo- Usami le sonrió a su pareja. Takahashi dejo de corresponder la sonrisa sonrojándose un poco. –Oye Usagi-san- creyó que ya estaba claro que le estaba poniendo atención al observarlo tan fijamente, por lo que prefirió no decir nada y dejar que el pequeño continuara. –Imagínate… que los humanos pudieran hacer lo mismo que los caballitos de mar- lo pensó por un momento y luego contesto.

-Entonces los hombres se embarazarían y las mujeres no- según el conocimiento de Usagi sobre esos animales, así serían las cosas trasladándolo a humanos.

-Tienes razón- Misaki rió nervioso, ¿a dónde querría llegar con todo esto?, tal vez… y la patinadora sobre hielo quedara embarazada del futbolista y ¡No!, no era momento de pensar en la historia, era momento de concentrarse en su Misaki -¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos, Usagi-san?- la voz del otro lo saco de su pelea mental.

¿Tener hijos?

-Soy feliz así- contestó sin dudarlo. Esos ojos verdes lo miraron sorprendidos y podría jurar que un tanto ¿dolidos? Suspiró decidiendo sincerarse. –Misaki, pasé mucho tiempo enamorado de Takahiro y después me enamoré de ti, siempre fui consciente de que no podría tener hijos- el castaño le estaba dando toda su atención. –pero no voy a mentirte, ha habido momentos en los que desee tenerlos, tener una familia normal, con hijos a los que pudiera mimar y cumplirles sus caprichos, pero yo amo a Misaki y Misaki es un hombre que no puede tener hijos, Misaki es mi familia ahora, yo te mimaré y cumpliré tus caprichos, así soy feliz- el ojiverde estaba tremendamente sonrojado, el peligris supo que lo había hecho bien. –Sería lindo ver a un Misaki embarazado- el chico se puso rojo hasta las orejas y gritó.

-¿¡Y por qué yo!-

-Porque yo me vería ridículo, en cambio Misaki se vería hermoso- el castaño se veía en exceso avergonzado mientras fijaba su vista en el piso. Inesperadamente comenzó a reír.

-Usagi-san, ¡Qué gracioso!- Takahashi y su despierta imaginación.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- termino empujando a su burlona pareja hasta lograr que se recostara en el sillón de su estudio.

-No, Usagi-san espe…- lo hizo que callara con sus propios labios, los suaves movimientos que hacían sus bocas unidas eran caricias bien recibidas por el otro, su lengua fue abrazada por la de su amante al tiempo que percibía como los delgados brazos de su chico se enredaban en su cuello.

Sí, así podía vivir feliz por siempre.

…

-¿be…be…be…be…?- llevaba 5 minutos diciendo lo mismo. El doctor sabía que había metido la pata.

-¿No lo sabía?- la respuesta era bastante obvia, pero el médico no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, por extraño que pareciera nunca le había tocado vivir algo parecido y en la facultad de medicina no lo entrenaron para esto.

Pensó en todos los conocimientos prácticos que debía saber de ley.

"Es embarazo hasta demostrar lo contrario" eso no me sirve ahora.

"No olvides que los pacientes son humanos, no sacos con enfermedades" tampoco le servía.

Se concentro en las otras dos personas presentes. Un sujeto alto que le parecía muy familiar y un castaño que pasaba de la sorpresa a la furia. No previó lo que paso después.

El hombre más bajito le dio un sorprendente golpe en la cabeza al peligris en crisis.

-Deja de estar ahí parado como imbécil y ve con Takahashi, me vale un pepino si no sabías que ibas a ser papá, no sé si él sepa lo del bebé, pero el punto aquí es que a ese chico no le importo ponerse en peligro para que tú estuvieras bien, así que mueve tu trasero y ve con él, ¡PERO YA IDIOTA!- supuso que el cerebro del curioso sujeto de cabello gris comenzaba a funcionar otra vez pues empezó a asentir como estúpido y después sintió la vista de esos ojos en su doctorezca persona.

-¿Puedo ir con Misaki?- le preguntaron.

-Seguro, sígame por favor-

-No, espera- el castaño volvió a hablar -Nowaki, quítate la camisa- lo escucho ordenar.

-¿Qué?- hubo confusión y sorpresa en general.

-¡Qué te quites la camisa!- el ojiazul comenzó a hacer lo que se le dijo, no por miedo, si no por una inteligente necesidad de supervivencia.

-Tú también bakahiko- el recién nombrado miró al pelinegro como buscando una respuesta, este simplemente le dio un asentimiento. – ¿Qué te dije de la sangre?- Empezó a quitarse la camisa manchada.

El médico pensó que ese castaño o estaba embarazado o así era siempre… tal vez las dos, se inclinaba por esa última opción.

…

¡Iba a ser padre!

¡Iba ser padre!

¡Iba a ser padre!

¿Pero cómo?

Que él supiera Misaki era todo un hombre… bueno uno enamorado de otro pero hombre al fin y al cabo.

Misaki

No sólo casi pierde a Misaki, sino también a su hijo…

Su hijo. Se sintió feliz por unos milisegundos sintiendo que podía salir del hoyo dónde el mismo se había metido al ver al castaño sangrando en medio de la calle, desgraciadamente no pudo sostenerse bien de la orilla y cayó de nuevo.

Se sentía tan patético.

-Aquí es- apenas y alcanzó a escuchar la voz del doctor mientras le abría la puerta. Y entonces fue capaz de ver al castaño, se veía tan débil.

Misaki habría estado mejor si no lo hubiera conocido, seguro habría sido muy feliz. De no haberse relacionado, en esos momentos posiblemente estaría comiendo algo preparado por Takahiro, viendo una película de esas que repiten hasta el cansancio en la televisión o recostado en un sillón leyendo un manga, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ya era de madrugada, entonces simplemente estaría durmiendo en su cama en la tibieza de su hogar y no ahí en una camilla de un horrible hospital.

Su padre tenía razón, su hermano tenía razón, él mismo lo había reconocido hace algún tiempo, Misaki estaría mejor sin su persona, pero el que no estaría mejor sería él. Por eso se odiaba a sí mismo, por ser egoísta y no alejar al ojiverde cuando pudo… era tan patético que prefirió su bienestar por encima del bienestar del otro.

Se acercó a la camilla con lentitud, sentía que ya no podía dar un paso más, sus fuerzas se habían ido, ya nada importaba, ni siquiera era consciente de la mirada del médico.

Al llegar a su destino se dejo caer de rodillas sin poder soportar su propio peso. Tomo una de las pequeñas y lastimadas manos de la persona más importante en su… miserable, sí eso era, en su miserable existencia.

No se merecía a Misaki, no se merecía sentirse feliz todos los días, no merecía poder ser más feliz todavía al tener un hijo que no sabía y poco le importaba saber como era posible, no merecía nada de lo que tenía y sin embargo ahí estaba su pequeño, vivo, estando a punto de darle un hijo.

No lo merecía, pero lo tenía, no entendía por qué, qué había hecho para tener algo tan perfecto a su lado.

-Lo siento, Misaki- no pudo evitar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo tantas horas. –Lo siento- se aferro a esa cálida mano. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle al chico pero su garganta simplemente no cedía.

Sólo pudo repetirlas en su cabeza una y otra vez. No volvería a permitir que algo como esto les pasara, nadie más volvería a lastimar a Misaki, ni siquiera él. Akihiko estaba decidido a cambiar, cambiaría para ser digno de Takahashi, lucharía para ser el mejor padre del mundo y disculparse por estar a punto de quitarle la vida a su nonato.

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos a pesar de que creyó que era imposible.

-Usagi-san- una suave y un tanto ronca voz lo llamo. Levanto la vista y vio esos encantadores ojos verdes observarlo preocupados. Su mano recibió un pequeño apretón. Aún hincado fue capaz de unir sus frentes con algo de desesperación. –Misaki- lo llamo. –Misaki- y lo hizo de nuevo. –Lo siento, lo siento-

-Tranquilo Usagi-san, tranquilo- decía el más joven mientras sus lagrimales también comenzaban a cumplir su función. –Todo está bien- afirmaba con seguridad cuando el peligris sentía que era el que debía decir eso.

…

Él era doctor, sabía las probabilidades que había de que una persona muriera al ser atropellada. Si se hablaba de una persona embarazada la cifra aumentaba.

En algunos casos le mujer (recientemente tenían que incluir hombres también) sobrevivía, pero los fetos, eran prácticamente un caso perdido.

Siempre le pareció muy cruel esa forma de ver las cosas sólo como un digito más o un digito menos, era como si le dijera a una niña que no se preocupará de la muerte de su padre, total, simplemente era sumarle uno a la cifra que ya se tenía. Pero era parte de su trabajo salvando vidas, siempre esforzándose porque esa suma no ocurriera y así poderle decir a algún familiar o amigo de un paciente, "Todo está bien".

Se dio cuenta de que había divagado mucho, por lo que regreso a su hilo de pensamientos anterior, Akihiko tenía mucha suerte… No, más bien había ocurrido un milagro, tanto su pareja como su futuro hijo, estaban bien.

Había sido cómico verlo en ese estado de shock, la verdad, se había visto un tanto ridículo, lo cual ayudaba a alimentar su egoísta ego. Además su Hiro-san haciéndolo reaccionar, ¡Su amante era tan adorable!

-No deberías alterarte tanto Hiro-san- le hablo a su pareja con amabilidad mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de aquel que se había quedado viendo la dirección en la que se había ido Akihiko. Finalmente esos ojos cafés le regresaron la mirada mientras suspiraba.

-Ya sé, ya sé- el mayor dio un vistazo a las bancas como si fueran los más interesante del mundo, posteriormente fue y se sentó.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó sin ocultar su extrema preocupación. Kamijou negó con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy cansado- expuso con simpleza para luego escanearlo intensamente. –No te queda usar ropa formal- exclamo refiriéndose a la camisa azul perteneciente al Usami que ahora portaba él.

Hiro-san era cruel, no tenía porque decírselo, él ya sabía que nunca podría compararse con alguien de clase alta como Usami-san pero...

-Me gusta más tu estilo informal- esas simples palabras lo hicieron inmensamente feliz. Le dedico una sonrisa al castaño, la cual fue respondida con un sonrojo.

Después de unos 15 minutos volvió a hablar.

-¿Deberíamos irnos Hiro-san?-

-No sé- le contestaron luego de un rato. –Tal vez- hizo una pequeña pausa, dando a entender que estaba dudando de que fuera una buena idea lo que sea que fuese a decir. –Deberíamos ir a ver si realmente está todo bien- concluyó al fin buscando la aprobación en sus ojos, aunque bien sabía que así él lo desaprobara, Kamijou lo haría.

-Si quieres, aunque no sabemos en realidad donde está la habitación de la pareja de Usami-san-

-Pues preguntamos-

-No creo que te digan Hiro-san-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque si recuerdo bien, la hora de visitas ya pasó- en definitiva si hubiera estado en casa el castaño le habría lanzado unos cinco libros, que suerte estar en el hospital (aunque le pareció una frase irónica). El hombre de ojos chocolate se acercó a la recepción.

-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme cuál es la habitación de Takahashi Misaki?-

-Lo siento no puedo hacer eso- le contestó la mujer sin siquiera regresarle la mirada.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Porque la hora de visitas ya acabo- si esto seguía así, dormiría en el sofá lo que restaba de la noche y no en su cama junto a su tibiecito Hiro-san. Fue por eso que se acercó a preguntar, además quería evitar que su pareja fuera a prisión por agredir (semi-asesinar) a una enfermera.

-Disculpe- la encargada de recepción levanto la mirada, al parecer reconoció su voz.

-¡Kusama-sensei!- dijo con tanta emoción que realmente comenzó a temer por la vida de la pobre mujer y la propia.

-Me gustaría saber cuál es la habitación de un paciente- no se sentía bien haciendo uso de su posición como doctor, pero por su Hiro-san haría lo que fuera.

-Claro, Kusama-sensei, dígame el nombre por favor-

-Takahashi Misaki-

-Está en la habitación 202- (NdE: No le hagan mucho caso al número es para salir del problema).

-¡Gracias!- tomo al mayor de una mano para llevarlo en la dirección que sabía estaba la pareja de Usami y este mismo.

-Esa… esa… resbalosa- supuso que el castaño habría querido decir algo más hiriente, pero por alguna razón se contuvo, ¿sería por Nami-chan? –Estabas disfrutando que te coqueteara ¿verdad?- su Hiro-san celoso, ¡Tan tierno!

-Yo sólo amo a Hiro-san y sólo disfruto cuando Hiro-san me coquetea- ese sonrojo le dijo que todo regresaba a estar en calma.

-Maldito mocoso-

-Llegamos- una insípida puerta con una placa con un 202 en ella les hacía frente. -¿Deberíamos tocar?- cuestiono observando al otro. En ese momento el sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo su atención. El doctor que había visto antes salía de ella, no pudo ver mucho tiempo el interior pero por lo que logro divisar, el que supuso era Takahashi estaba despierto con un Usami al lado, parecían estar teniendo un momento íntimo de pareja, y no se refería a algo sexual sino más bien era un momento íntimo donde se exponían todos los sentimientos y emociones.

Al tratar de descifrar la expresión de Kamijou, supuso que había visto lo mismo que él. Conecto sus ojos azules con los del otro y le sonrió, el otro suavizo su rostro casi sonriéndole de regreso.

-¿Todo está realmente bien?- preguntó su pareja.

-Sí- contesto el hombre de inmediato. –El joven tiene una pierna rota y varios golpes, tendrá que tomárselo con calma un tiempo, estar en reposo, pero todo va a estar bien- Hiroki simplemente asintió. –Supongo que el señor se va a quedar a dormir aquí-

-Eso creo- dijo acompañado de un nuevo asentimiento.

-¿Y ustedes?... ¿Se quedaran en la sala de espera?- cuestiono interesado.

-No- contesto al instante. Busco al castaño con la vista esperando no ver molestia en sus ojos, por suerte no había rastro de ella.

-No- imitó su pareja. –Pero, ¿podría darle un recado a Akihiko?-

-Seguro- se preguntó si por la mente de ese colega no pasaría un pensamiento como "No me estuve matando estudiando años para terminar siendo recadero".

-Dígale que vendré mañana-

-Vendremos- corrigió. No planeaba dejar a su familia solita, podría pasarles algo.

-Vendremos mañana- al parecer no le quedó de otra más que rectificar.

-Yo le diré- dijo mostrando una servicial sonrisa. Le agradaba ese médico.

…

Su cabeza recargada en la cama mientras sentía esos delgados dedos enredándose en su cabello, sí, piernas dormidas, precio que pagaba con gusto.

Sus rodillas comenzaban a doler y estaba muy consciente de que, cuando se levantara, sufriría… agonizaría… pero daba igual.

Al menos era lo que pensaba, hasta que recordó "eso". Levanto la cabeza y observo a Misaki.

-¿Usagi-san?- sus ojillos verdes, cansados y confundidos le pusieron toda su atención.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- el miedo en el otro le dio a entender que no había sido la mejor forma de preguntar. Suspiró, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego sonrió suavemente. –Misaki, me has hecho muy, muy feliz- coloco una de sus manos en el vientre del más joven, apreciando el rojo en sus mejillas, pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo pues el castaño se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba y coloco un beso en el sedoso cabello de su amado. Suavemente logro apartar las manos del chico, pudiendo ver de nuevo sus facciones avergonzadas.

-Siempre que me imaginaba diciéndotelo yo…- no continuo, pero comenzó a negar con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?- el chico desvió la mirada al tiempo que jugaba con sus manos nervioso.

-Hace dos semanas- contestó bajito. Suspiró un poco molesto.

"No merezco estar molesto" pensó.

-¿Cuánto tienes?- después de dudarlo un poco el ojiverde hizo un tres con sus manos. Se sintió pleno, completo… pero también se sentía basura por no darse cuenta antes y dejar a su Misaki pasar por aquello solo y por casi perderlos por su culpa. -Pues de ahora en adelante tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis cuidados, muchos, muchos cuidados y compraré muchas cosas y no podrás decir nada porque no será dinero desperdiciado, lo estaré gastando en mi hijo- exclamo como un niño sin darse cuenta y con una sonrisa de satisfacción que desapareció al ver las lágrimas salir de los esmeraldas. –Misaki- Takahashi trato de quitar aquellas gotas descuidadamente.

Se acercó aferrándose al cuerpo del más joven siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía.

-¡Te Amo, Usagi-san!- le dijeron entre sollozos y sorbidas de nariz estrujando fuertemente su ropa, y fue perfecto.

-Yo también Te Amo, Misaki y también lo amo a él- coloco la mano de nuevo en el lugar donde se estaba desarrollando su primogénito... o primogénita.

Un beso comenzó y no por acción suya, pero no sería él quién lo detuviera.

…

Después de estar unos agonizantes minutos en ese maldito metro, salió a penas se detuvieron en la estación. Comenzó caminando con rapidez pero termino corriendo como desquiciado, ni las miradas que claramente le decían "anormal", ni los gritos ofensivos de las personas a las que empujaba sin tener la intención, lo hicieron bajar la velocidad. Tenía que llegar, debía hacerlo. Su terrorista lo necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta de aquel viejo edificio, su respiración estaba agitada, se recargo en el mostrador intentando recuperarse. Esa amistad con el cigarrillo se estaba volviendo bastante difícil de mantener.

-Estoy buscando…- dio una gran inspiración mientras sentía los ojos verdes del policía observarlo. –A Takatsuki Shinobu- el hombre de uniforme no pudo evitar exteriorizar su confusión. Una nueva inspiración grande y larga como ninguna, lo ayudo a recuperarse y entonces pudo percibir el exterior. Los sonidos llegaron a sus oídos, personas hablando, unos cuantos riendo y a lo lejos podía escuchar un llanto, no, no era un llanto, era "El llanto", podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte, su hijo.

-Ese es mi hijo- dijo apuntando en la dirección que creía y sabía se encontraba el pequeño.

-¿Eh?-

¿¡Pero ese oficial era idiota!

-¡Mi hijo!, ¡Es mi hijo el que llora!- esa mirada de incredulidad y sorna lo estaba poniendo muy furioso. – ¡Lléveme con él!- dio un fuerte golpe en el mostrador con su puño.

-No puedo hacer eso- le contesto el policía con ademanes exagerados. –Y si no se tranquiliza tendremos que arrestarlo- le dijo como si le estuviera explicando la lógica de llevar paraguas para no mojarte con la lluvia.

-¡Él es mi hijo, sólo quiero ir con mi hijo!- pero simplemente era como si sus palabras no le llegaran al tipo. De repente, el llanto no se escuchó más. Giro su rostro en completo pánico en dirección al lugar donde, estaba seguro, Yousuke se encontraba. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Deténganlo!- que se jodiera ese tipo.

Por fin llego, maldita sea con el cigarro, ni había corrido tanto como para que su respiración estuviera así de rápida y superficial.

No observo la habitación, tampoco a los y las policías con cara de idiota que miraban lo mismo que él. Su Shinobu-chin, con el niño de apenas dos años, hijo de ambos, en los brazos. Lo arrullaba suavemente mientras le tarareaba una suave melodía, el pequeño suspiraba de vez en cuando como sólo un niño que recién termina de llorar sabe hacerlo.

Se acercó, sin hacer ruido y sin prisas, paso una mano por el claro cabello de su amante con suma delicadeza. El más joven hizo contacto con sus ojos oscuros.

Supo que Takatsuki había estado llorando, justo como su hijo.

Lo atrajo en un abrazo casi con desesperación, acaparando a su pequeña y amada familia.

-Miyagi- le hablo el otro, pudiendo reconocer que un nudo en la garganta le impedía decir todo lo que quería. Una pequeña manita se aferro a su ropa, bajo la vista para mirar a su hijo, encontrándose con esos ojitos grises iguales a los de Shinobu observándolo.

-Lo atropelle, Miyagi- escucho. Habría querido decir tantas cosas, que todo se pondría bien, que él lo protegería, que nadie había muerto… uso más fuerza en el abrazo.

-Lo atropelle-

…

Cambie de opinión en una cosa… ¡edades! Misaki ya no es universitario y esta trabajando en la editorial y tiene 23... Usagi y Hiro tienen 33 (no me gusta este número -_-)... Miyagi tiene... muchos años y Shinobu 22 :D si ven por ahí algo como el universitario o así me dicen donde para cambiarlo jeje

oh!, gracias por los reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Junjou Romantica no es mía.

Por qué subo el capitulo hasta ahora... porque soy una maldita bastarda triste y desdichada que primero tiene un concepto de vacaciones el cual menciona algo como "dicese del periodo de tiempo en el que lo único que sale de mi boca es lo haré después, tengo mucho tiempo" y luego la maldita escuela decide que este semestre (que en realidad pronto terminara) será uno muy pesado. -_-

* * *

><p>Es extraño como puedes pasar tu vida sin pensar nunca en el final de esta, viviendo el presente, siendo optimista, perdiendo el tiempo en cosas vánales y sin sentido, imaginándote en veinte años con una familia, una linda casa, un buen trabajo, en conclusión toda una persona de éxito, nunca imaginas, o al menos si lo haces descartas la opción inmediatamente, que podrías morir antes de cumplir con todo aquello.<p>

Cuando se enteró de la enfermedad de sensei no le dio mucha importancia, sabía que era algo de cuidado, pero de su mente no desapareció aquella imagen de una vida junto a la mujer que amaba, no consideró en ningún momento que las cosas podían cambiar tan radicalmente.

Poco a poco el tiempo se acumulaba y la enfermedad iba evolucionando, tomando más terreno y ocupando el espacio que le correspondía a la vitalidad de sensei.

Cuando sensei murió, hubo un instante en que no parecía real, en que su mente ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en decirle que aquello no era cierto, porque eso implicaría que creía que era algo real en un principio; simplemente en su interior no había cabida para la palabra "Muerte", pero así era, Sensei había muerto.

Después de aquel suceso aún había días, pequeños instantes al despertar, en que su corazón se encontraba completo, instantes en los que el dolor y la decepción, de aquel golpe que la vida le había dado zarandeándolo y escupiéndole en la cara que realmente ni la felicidad, ni el amor eran eternos y que el optimismo o confianza no servían de nada, no estaban, pero entonces recordaba que Sensei no volvería jamás, recordaba que él se encontraba roto y hueco por dentro, que ya no era el Miyagi enamorado de aquella amable mujer, que ahora era un hombre patético y fracasado que se encontraba cada maldito día añorando la presencia de una mujer que nunca volvería y era entonces cuando el dolor y la soledad se volvían insoportables.

Pero lo superó, salió adelante, siguió viviendo recogiendo sus propios pedazos caídos y al final su pequeño terrorista lo había encontrado, revolucionando su mundo por completo, estallando bombas y comprando mucho yeso para remodelarlo y hacer de él un nuevo y mejorado Miyagi.

Sí, Shinobu su pequeño y torpe Shinobu-chin, había hecho mucho por él, pero ¿Qué había hecho él por su pareja?... realmente… realmente no mucho… tal vez y… nada.

Siempre era él quien recibía consuelo, quien recibía apoyo… siempre él.

…

Tomo con suavidad la taza de té que antes Shinobu sostenía y que le estaba entregando, la colocó en el buró al lado de su cama y se sentó al lado del chico.

Normalmente Takatsuki inmediatamente saltaba a abrazarlo, demandando atención, besos y mimos pero esta vez no, esta vez se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, espalda encorvada y puños fuertemente apretados. Lo observó unos segundos en silencio agradeciendo infinitamente que su pequeño hijo tuviera bien marcadas las horas de dormir, si bien era un mocoso demandante cuando estaba despierto, una vez oscurecía, no causaría problemas hasta que el sol saliera. Aunque amaba pasar tiempo con su hijo, en esos momentos necesitaba poner toda su atención en su terrorista.

-Shinobu-chin- lo llamo al tiempo que intentaba pasar un brazo por los hombros de su pareja para así comenzar un abrazó. Pero justo en ese momento el más joven se encogió sobre si mismo rehusando su toque además de alejarse haciendo un poco más grande la distancia entre ambos. Suspiró cansinamente tratando de entender que tipo de pensamientos caóticos inundaban la mente del otro. –Shinobu- llamo nuevamente, acortando la distancia recién adquirida haciendo un nuevo intento de abrazarlo. Esta vez el menor se encogió aún más sobre sí sin apartarse, acciones suficientes para hacerlo retroceder en sus intenciones.

Comenzaba a irritarse. Al intentar acercarse de nueva cuenta, Shinobu se alejó con un casi imperceptible movimiento que lo irritó aún más.

-¡Shinobu!- Esta vez se acercó bruscamente tomando al rubio por los hombros. Una vez a su alcance intentó aferrarlo a su cuerpo, pero su pareja no dejaba de forcejear. – ¡Maldición Shinobu, ya deja de hacer eso!- gritó exasperado sin esperar que le gritaran igualmente en respuesta.

-¡No quiero que me abraces viejo estúpido!-

_¿No… quiere? _

Fue ciertamente una sorpresa escuchar como el otro lo rechazaba y no negaba que había dolido, pero al observar la cara de su chico, una que parecía mostrar que se sorprendía de lo que él mismo había dicho combinada con una que decía que estaba apunto de llorar en cualquier momento, le dieron el valor de acercarse una vez más, pero esta vez de forma más tranquila y lenta.

-Shinobu-chin- susurro.

-La persona a la que atropelle, tiene una familia, amigos… tal vez una amante… ¿Cómo puedo yo disfrutar el estar contigo, cómo puedo sentirme bien a tu lado si le quité esa oportunidad a alguien más?- Takatsuki había comenzado a llorar mientras Miyagi únicamente lo observaba en silencio.

Aquella posición no duro mucho pues You fue capaz de lanzar fácilmente el cuerpo de su pareja a la cama para posicionarse encima de él. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que dejara de escapar a su toque.

Observo los ojos llorosos de Shinobu, sintiendo su calidez y los apenas perceptibles temblores de su cuerpo y fue entonces que las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca.

-Todo va a estar bien– Takatsuki le miró molesto.

-¡Tú no sabes eso viejo!- le gritó alterado.

-Soy un viejo, nosotros los viejos sabemos esas cosas- el menor lo observó aún más molesto, sentía que su pareja estaba deseando asesinarlo con la mirada; se esperaba más gritos y un que otro golpe, pero en cambio Shinobu cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar más enérgicamente. Lo aferró a su cuerpo deseando nunca apartarse de él.

Takatsuki se acurrucó en su pecho, recordándole a un niño pequeño que busca protección en los brazos de su padre; Sí, sabía perfectamente que Shinobu no era un niño y él no era su padre, pero a veces su pareja tenía comportamientos tan inocentes e infantiles que simplemente no podía evitar compararlo con un infante. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento.

Miyagi había escuchado perfectamente que es lo que había pasado, desde la perspectiva de Shinobu, pues escucho cuando este fue interrogado por un policía.

Shinobu solo volteo un momento a observar a Yousuke que lloraba y eso fue suficiente para golpear el cuerpo de aquel hombre con su auto, no era un paso peatonal, no se pasó ningún alto, no hizo caso omiso de alguna luz en rojo. Se mirara como se mirara la culpa no era de su terrorista, el oficial lo dijo, a menos que el hombre del accidente lo demandara (demanda que perdería seguro), nadie podía culparlo de nada, y si alguien se atrevía a decir algo, You protegería a su pareja, sin embargo, sin importar cuanto se esforzara Miyagi no podía proteger a Shinobu de su propia conciencia.

Sin importar que tantas veces dijera que aquel hombre del accidente, hasta donde sabía, estaba bien, sin importar que tantas veces dijera que no era su culpa, en conclusión, sin importar que hiciera ni cuanto se esforzara, nunca podría borrar el movimiento del auto al golpear el cuerpo del hombre, no podría hacer desaparecer el sonido que creo aquel accidente ni tampoco podría acallar la conciencia de Shinobu y nunca se sintió más inútil.

…

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose perdido al no reconocer en donde estaba. Dirigió su vista al frente encontrando el cuerpo durmiente de su chico reposando en una camilla y entonces recordó todos los sucesos acontecidos el día anterior. Trago en seco acomodándose en la incomoda silla donde había dormido sintiendo crujir varios de sus huesos además de molestias por todas partes.

Masajeó insistentemente su cuello mientras se arrepentía de haber dormido en aquella silla, no así de haber pasado toda la noche al lado de Misaki. Miró el reloj presente en la pared de la habitación enterándose que no había dormido más de dos horas. Bostezo acercando más la silla a la camilla donde estaba el ojiverde durmiente, al cual procedió a acariciarle la mejilla con ternura.

Recorrió a Takahashi con la mirada, comenzando por su rostro con gesto apacible sin poder evitar captar los moretones y raspones presentes a lo largo de la piel que lo hicieron sentir más basura de lo que ya se sentía.

_Eres tan patético Akihiko._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Siguió su recorrido por el cuerpo de su amante bajando por el cuello que igualmente se encontraba con lesiones, paso por el pecho cubierto por esa horrible bata de hospital y se detuvo en el vientre de Misaki.

Sin darse cuenta sonrió llevando una mano ha acariciar aquella zona donde se encontraba descansando su pequeño hijo o hija.

Apartó su mano y lo intercambio por su cabeza, la cual coloco de lado teniendo cuidado de no colocar todo el peso de esta. No quería dañar a sus dos personas más importantes en todo el universo.

_Más daño no puedes hacerles Akihiko._ Reprocho la voz en su mente.

¿Por qué había colocado su cabeza en el vientre de Misaki?, quien sabe, tal vez estaba tratando de escuchar al pequeño de ambos.

Se sentía tan relajado en esa posición, y la sensación aumento cuando una mano comenzó a enredarse en su cabello.

No entendía bien como era posible, pero ese toque en su cabeza le hacía sentirse amado. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la cálida y adormilada sonrisa del joven editor.

-¿Qué haces, Usagi-san?- Preguntó con voz amodorrada.

-Buenos días, Misaki- contestó correspondiendo la sonrisa. Levantó su cabeza del cómodo sitio donde estaba y se acercó a darle un delicado beso en la mejilla lo cual provoco un intenso sonrojo en el más bajito.

-Tonto- susurró avergonzado a lo que Usami simplemente aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa, la cual rápidamente desapareció siendo remplazada por un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestionó con seriedad. Takahashi lo observó unos segundos para posteriormente desviar la mirada.

-Estoy bien- Akihiko lo observó con infinita seriedad, llevaban bastante tiempo juntos, era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta cuando Misaki le mentía o le escondía algo.

-Misaki- advirtió con voz profunda. El castaño se encogió sobre él mismo guardando silencio un tiempo hasta que al final le regresó la mirada.

-Mi pierna…- comenzó con voz baja e insegura. -duele… y también algunos de los golpes, pero estoy bien- repitió finalmente sonriendo tratando de convencer a su pareja.

Akihiko se sintió aún más incompetente.

_Inútil, un completo inútil, imbécil._ Repetía en su cabeza. Agacho la vista no sintiéndose digno de ver a Misaki a los ojos.

-Usagi-san- No atendió al llamado. –Usagi-san- se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos pesimistas repitiéndose una y otra vez lo poca cosa que era, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Misaki seguía llamándolo -¡Usagi-san!- Después de ese último llamado una almohada golpeo su cara con bastante fuerza, razón por la que inconscientemente regresó la vista y encaró a Misaki con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. –No me ignores, tonto Usagi- al apreciar los ojos acuosos de su amante se preguntó por qué era que siempre lo hacía sufrir.

-Lo siento- atinó a decir y fue entonces que el delgado cuerpo de su persona amada se aferró a él en un demandante abrazo que no dudo en responder al instante.

-Estoy bien, Usagi-san y el bebé también, ya no te preocupes- trató de tranquilizarlo, la verdad, estaba funcionando.

Aumento la fuerza en el abrazo y coloco un superficial beso en el cuello contrario.

-Te amo- exclamó sin poder seguir conteniendo ese sentimiento, sintiéndose como una represa que se desbordaba.

-Yo… también- le contestó el castaño luego de un corto silencio.

Sonrió con un toque de tristeza diciéndose a sí mismo que haría muy feliz a Misaki y a su hijo el resto de sus vidas. No era solo una frase de "voy a esforzarme" si no que se encargaría de hacerlo realidad.

Rompió el abrazo sentándose en la camilla mientras tomaba una de las manos de Takahashi con la propia, entrelazando los dedos.

Quería pedir perdón eternamente, pero al parecer eso le desagradaba a Misaki, por lo que opto por guardar silencio mientras sentía el nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba tragar saliva con normalidad.

Había un pensamiento que estaba rondando su cabeza desde el día anterior pero que, como buen cobarde que era, había decidido ignorar.

Takahiro debía enterarse de todo. No solo del accidente, si no de la relación entre Misaki y él y de que tendrían un hijo.

_Su hijo._

-Misaki- comenzó, pero justo en ese momento un suave toque en la puerta lo distrajo. Era una enfermera sonriente con una bandeja en las manos. Mientras un doctor se encontraba de pie detrás de ella.

-Es hora de un chequeo, además debes estar hambriento- hablo la mujer con amabilidad y calidez, dándoles confianza a los futuros padres.

Justo en ese momento el celular de Akihiko comenzó a sonar, el hombre lo sacó de la bolsa del pantalón observando la pantalla para conocer el nombre de quien llamaba, casi estaba seguro de que se trataba de Aikawa a la cual no dudaría en mandar al quinto circulo del infierno, pero se equivocó… el aparatejo no dejaba de vibrar aumentando y disminuyendo la intensidad de la luz mientras mostraba el nombre de la única persona con la que, aunque debiera, no quería hablar.

_Takahiro_

…

-Sí, entiendo, no hay problema- con esa última frase corto la llamada y suspiró cansinamente con un deje de decepción. Como aun se encontraba en la cama fue capaz de sentir el movimiento de su pareja que comenzaba a despertar reacomodándose a lo largo de la cama quedando de lado. -Buenos días Hiro-san- saludó sonriente.

Hiroki finalmente termino de despertar en ese momento dándole una adormilada mirada para finalmente cerrar los ojos de nueva cuenta.

El pelinegro volvió a acostarse abrazando al ojicafé por la espalda.

-¿Era del hospital?- hablo Kamijou luego de unos minutos en aquella cómoda posición. Nowaki enterró su rostro entre las hebras castañas aspirando el agradable aroma de su Hiro-san.

-Lo siento, se suponía que hoy era mi día libre, bueno de todas formas íbamos a ir al hospital, pero quería al menos llevarte a comer fuera y…-

-No se puede evitar, es tu trabajo- Kusama suspiró algo decepcionado. Amaba su trabajo, pero cuando cosas como esta pasaban realmente le irritaba.

-Quería pasar el día contigo- colocó la mano en el vientre abultadito de su pareja dando suaves y lentos masajes. –Y con Nami-chan- sonrió sabiendo que Hiroki se había sonrojado mientras lo escuchaba susurrar un "idiota". Era mejor que la reacción del principio del embarazo.

Recordaba que en ese entonces cada vez que intentaba tocarlo el castaño le daba un manotazo, se sonrojaba y comenzaba a lanzarle todo lo que tuviera cerca.

_Tan lindo._

-No lo llames Nami-chan, ni siquiera sabes si es niña, ¿qué tal si es niño?- él negó con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente es niña- un cómodo silencio se instalo después de aquello.

-Ya levántate o se te va a hacer tarde- le advirtió su pareja finalmente. Se separo de su calientito Hiro-san sin quererlo realmente desperezándose al fin.

-¿A qué hora terminas?- preguntó Kamijou tomándolo un tanto desprevenido por la pregunta.

-Como a las 7, solo me necesitan en el día- contestó no entendiendo a donde quería llegar Hiroki con esa información.

-Aún podemos ir a cenar- agregó aclarándole finalmente que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. –P-pero sólo si tú quieres- hablo luego nerviosamente. –Pensándolo mejor, no es una buena idea porque tal vez regreses muy cansado y…- abrazó a su Hiro-san logrando que este guardara silencio mientras calmaba su nerviosismo sin querer cambiar de posición.

-Vayamos a cenar- dijo sonriente.

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse, se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo, mientras se encontraba haciéndolo, Hiroki apareció en la cocina.

-Hiro-san vas a querer que nos vayamos juntos al hospital- cuestionó apagando la estufa y quitando hasta ese momento la vista del sartén para observar la imagen que le presentaba su amante. –Usami-san realmente estaba muy preocupado por su pareja- el castaño le dedicó una mirada como exigiéndole una explicación de a donde quería llegar con aquello. –Ni siquiera noto que estás embarazado, 5 meses no pasan desapercibidos fácilmente-

-¿¡Me estas llamando gordo!?- no había pensado en la habilidad de su pareja para distorsionar lo que decía o hacía, habilidad que se había visto aumentada desde el embarazo.

-No Hiro-san, estoy diciendo que tu vientre a crecido porque Nami-chan se esta desarrollando perfectamente bien, lo cual es muy bueno y ahora más fácil de notar- contestó hábilmente.

-y-ya lo sé- habló Kamijou en respuesta. Pobre de su Hiro-san, las hormonas lo estaban volviendo loco. –Obviamente Akihiko estaba muy preocupado por Takahashi, era de esperarse que no se pudiera concentrarse en nada más. Si yo fuera él estaría peor- agregó al final.

-¿Eh?- alcanzó a balbucear.

-V-Voy a cambiarme- agregó para adentrarse nuevamente en la habitación. Por esos detalles que muchos podrían catalogar como pequeños, pero que para él eran inmensamente grandes, era que se sentía increíblemente amado. Cada momento al lado de su Hiro-san se permitía ser un poco más egoísta y decirse a sí mismo que aquellos sonrojos, aquellas reacciones, aquellos gestos, aquel permiso para invadir el espacio personal contrario, incluso aquellos gritos y cosas lanzadas hacia su persona, todos y cada uno de ellos eran un "Te Amo".

Sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho.

…

Llegó agitado atacando a la recepcionista con preguntas la cual amablemente, aunque con una sonrisa nerviosa, le pidió que le explicara las cosas con más calma.

-La habitación de Takahashi Misaki, por favor, soy su hermano- corrió sin importarle las advertencias de varias personas que seguramente trabajaban en el hospital y otras tantas de personas que no lo hacían. Manami no había venido con él, no habían encontrado quien cuidara a Mahiro, y a pesar de que su mujer se encontraba muy preocupada por el estado de su cuñado, no había tenido otra opción que quedarse en casa; Takahiro no permitiría el que su pequeño fuera expuesto a todas las enfermedades que se encontraban flotando por el aire del hospital.

Finalmente encontró la habitación que le habían indicado y justo en ese momento un doctor se encontraba cerrando la puerta. Se acercó a él invadiendo su espacio personal comenzando a cuestionarlo como un desquiciado.

-¿Misaki esta bien?, ¿no es muy grave?, ¿Cómo fue exactamente el accidente?, Dios ¿Misaki se va a poner bien?- Akihiko solo le explicó que había ocurrido un accidente y que su hermano estaba en el hospital, le pidió que no se exaltara pues Misaki se encontraba bien, pero simplemente no había podido evitar el reaccionar así, era su hermanito después de todo, a quien él había prometido cuidar y proteger. Sentía que se había fallado a sí mismo, pero no solo eso, si no que a su padres y al mismo Misaki también. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

El doctor totalmente confundido observó el expediente en sus manos, leyendo el nombre de su paciente.

_Takahashi Misaki_

-Usted es… familiar, amigo… conocido- trato de saber, pues no podía dar información a cualquier persona, eran políticas del hospital.

-Soy hermano de Misaki, dígame por favor, ¿Ésta bien?, ¿puedo pasar a verlo?-

-Bueno él tiene una pierna fracturada y otros golpes que no son de mucho cuidado, tendrá que guardar reposo un tiempo, pero por lo demás él ésta bien y el bebé también, va a recuperarse satisfactoriamente- Takahiro finalmente libero toda la tensión acumulada relajándose.

-¡Qué alivio!, estaba tan preocupado. Yo… cuando Akihiko me explicó pensé lo peor y… ¿dijo bebé?-

…

Escuchaba el timbre del teléfono en la lejanía. Maldijo el sonido con todos los insultos que conocía, incluso los insultos en otros idiomas. Entre su seminconsciencia se encontró recordando que ese maldito aparatejo escandaloso podría despertar no solo a su pareja que recién había logrado conciliar el sueño, si no también a su pequeño monstruito. Fue por ello que decidió levantarse, pero primero tenía que recordar donde demonios había dejado el celular. Apartó con delicadeza el cuerpo de su pareja y termino levantándose con irritación siguiendo el sonido del celular, el cual encontró debajo del sillón (ni idea de como había llegado ahí). Cuando observó la pantalla se dio cuenta de que tenía 3 llamadas pérdidas de un número que no tenía registrado y una comenzando. Contestó sin más contratiempos hablando con voz un tanto ronca.

-Bueno-

-Bueno, soy el policía que prometió llamar en cuanto supiera algo del chico del accidente- en ese momento la pereza que cargaba desapareció por completo.

-Oh, sí, ¿Cómo esta?- quiso saber de inmediato.

-Sí, pues vera…-

* * *

><p>Bueno, este fue un capítulo de transición, lo único que hice fue mostrar a las parejas con sus distintos problemas (excepto Nowaki y Hiroki, ellos están muy felices de la vida… debería hacer algo para arruinar esa felicidad *inserte risa macabra*, Na! no les voy a hacer nada) En el siguiente se viene la reacción de Takahiro (Me voy a divertir escribiendo eso), la aparición de Shinobu ante Misaki, Hiroki y Miyagi sumados a la ecuación y… posiblemente Yousuke, Yousuke me agrada.<p>

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, perdón por no contestarlos, pero como verán no cuento con mucho tiempo libre. Pero soy muy feliz cuando los leo, todos aquí son tan adorables :D


	5. Chapter 5

Feliz navidad a todos, feliz navidad a todos, feliz navidad a todos... y año nuevo también, lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalalalala

Y como siempre, duro años en subir un nuevo capítulo... pero de que continúo con la historia continúo.

Espero que Takahiro no me haya salido muy salido de su personalidad... pero creo sinceramente que podría ser capaz de tener las actitudes que describo en este capítulo... después de todo prácticamente es casi el papá de Misaki. Y si el llega a alterarse, es definitivamente porque su hermanito esta involucrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la historia que comenzó porque mientras veía una serie en donde atropellaban a una chica embarazada que salvaba a su novio no pude evitar recordar el último capítulo del anime de Junjou Romantica y mi mente simplemente dijo "Y si..."

En fin, no puse todo lo que quería en este capitulo, pero en mi defensa quiero decir que quedó un poco más largo que los demás.

* * *

><p>Despertó agitado, sudoroso y con el corazón latiendo rápida y fuertemente. Había tenido la peor pesadilla de toda su vida, ni siquiera los monstruos en sus sueños infantiles le habían provocado ese terror paralizante que sufría en esos momentos. Soñó un mundo donde no había un Misaki cuidándolo, amándolo, mimandolo, un Misaki que se permitiera ser besado, tocado, acariciado; simple y llanamente soñó un mundo sin Misaki.<p>

Tratando de tranquilizarse, dio una gran bocanada de aire, pasando una de sus frías manos por su cara para tratar de quitarse aquella sensación de vacío y finalmente cambio su posición en la cama para terminar acostado de lado procediendo a buscar el cálido cuerpo de su chico de ojos verdes, sin embargo no lo encontró.

Se sentó en la cama asustado comenzando a buscar al otro con desesperación. Terminó saliendo de la habitación yendo con consternación hasta el lugar de la casa que pertenecía a Takahashi. No estaba ahí, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha y fue entonces que se preguntó si en realidad lo que era un sueño era en sí la misma existencia de Misaki.

Sus brazos se sintieron pesados y su corazón latió dolorosamente. Trataba de pensar, tranquilizarse y entender qué era real y qué un sueño, pero su aturdida y adormilada mente no lo estaba ayudando, una y otra vez llegaba a la misma conclusión, Misaki no era real, no era más que un bonito sueño que tuvo luego de una intensa jornada laboral, donde se durmió deseando tener a Takahiro a su lado, deseando tener a alguien que lo amara, que lo considerara importante e indispensable por algo más que ser Usami Akihiko exitoso escritor, que lo amara por ser sencillamente Usami Akihiko, la persona.

Bajo las escaleras completamente paranoico, corriendo hasta la puerta. No podía creer que todos esos recuerdos guardados en su cerebro fueran parte de un sueño creado por su aburrida y despierta mente de escritor. Misaki tenía que existir, él era real.

Y entonces justo ahí a punto de salir del departamento, a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta, con su cabello despeinado, ropa arrugada y desarreglada, ojos posiblemente rojos pues tenía un picor molesto, además de las ligeras ojeras que los enmarcaban y cargando con una cara de paranoia total, fue llamado por una voz cargada de preocupación que le pareció completamente adorable e hizo que su corazón se agitara pero no por causas negativas.

-Usagi-san, ¿A dónde vas?- Ahí estaba su pequeño, observándolo confundido y asustado. Akihiko le regresó la mirada aún desubicado, sin contestar a aquella pregunta. -¿Usagi-san?- insistió el chico sin esperar el ver lo rápido que el peligris caminaba en su dirección para luego apresarlo en un fuerte abrazo. -¿Q-Qué te pasa?-

-¿Dónde estabas?- le hablo con la voz amortiguada al tener la boca contra el cuello de Misaki. El castaño se estremeció ante el cálido aliento del mayor chocando con su piel.

-¿Dónde?- repitió confundido. –Pues estaba tomando agua- Akihiko se apartó un poco, sin romper el abrazo, para poder observar el rostro de su pareja.

-Tomando agua- susurró. Su contraparte asintió suavemente y fue entonces que el mayor comenzó a reír ligeramente sintiéndose patético aferrando de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de Takahashi al propio.

-¿Y ahora por qué te estás riendo?, Estás raro, ¿Todavía estas dormido?-

-Te amo, Misaki- le dijo al oído, sintiendo como el rostro de Misaki adquiría más calor claro indicio de que se había sonrojado, al tiempo que comenzaba a forcejear para liberarse.

-¡Déjame ir!- exigió, pero al no recibir una típica altanera e increíblemente ridícula respuesta como era lo común dejo de forcejar. –Usagi-san- sintió como suavemente su abrazo era correspondido. – ¿Pasó algo?, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- movió su nariz suavemente a lo largo del cuello del más joven, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento. Al final Misaki lo empujo apartándolo de su cuerpo. -¿¡Qué haces, tont…!?- lo besó deseando transmitirle toda la felicidad que le provocaba, lo mucho que significaba en su antes gris existencia. Cuando aquella caricia termino, tomo al otro en sus brazos y siguió su camino hasta la habitación. -¡Bájame!- pidió con desesperación, pero simplemente volvió a besarlo sin importarle los bruscos movimientos del ojiverde, cuando el beso acabo, Misaki inmediatamente llevo sus manos a cubrir sus labios, formando un bloqueo ante una nueva amenaza.

Akihiko apreció aquel rostro molesto y sonrojado, sintió la ligereza y tibieza contrarias, el embriagante aroma natural del castaño combinado con el olor de la cama, el hipnotizante movimiento del tórax del más joven a causa de su respirar. Cerró los ojos y colocó su frente junto a la de Takahashi.

Fue entonces que Usami Akihiko, famoso escritor, dueño de bastantes premios, escritor de historias BL en secreto, hombre rico y atractivo, se sorprendió de la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Era perfectamente consiente de lo grande que era su Amor por aquel chico, pero no tenía idea de que algo como simplemente verlo respirar, podría parecerle tan perfecto y tranquilizante. Y entonces, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que le permitieran estar con su Misaki mucho, mucho tiempo.

…

El doctor volvió a acomodar el estetoscopio en su cuello, mientras su vista se encontraba en el piso como reflexionando. Finalmente suspiró mirándolo al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa algo discreta.

-Bueno, todo parece estar bien. Voy a pedir que te realicen un ultrasonido hoy por la tarde, para estar más seguros. ¿Qué te parece?, ¿Te gustaría ver a tu bebé?-

Misaki no podía creerlo, ¿Realmente iba a poder ver a su bebé? Una inmensa felicidad lo embargó por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota mientras asentía con alegría.

-Bien- exclamó el doctor. –Entonces arreglaré todo- justo cuando el profesional estaba a punto de irse Misaki recordó un importante detalle.

-¡Ah!- soltó un discreto sonidillo captando así la atención del hombre que lo miró con una disfrazada curiosidad.

-Usa… Mi pa-pa…reja…- un increíble sonrojo para nada saludable le invadió la cara. – ¿Podrá estar presente?- el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa profesional.

-Por supuesto- contestó y salió del lugar.

Misaki dejo salir el aire que había retenido por el nerviosismo de usar la palabra "pareja". Sintió que su cara se calentaba.

Se recostó con suavidad en la camilla, pues hasta el momento había estado sentado. El dolor en su cuerpo provocaba que tuviera que moverse con lentitud.

Realmente había sido un estúpido, nunca debió haber aceptado ir a hablar con el hermano de Usagi.

…

Hizo un circulo casi perfecto alrededor de aquel cuadro con ayuda de su marcador rojo, definitivamente esa escena quedaba fuera de lugar entre el argumento de la historia. Suspiró con cansancio al tiempo que le daba una mirada al reloj en la pared, suspiró de nuevo al darse cuenta de que no habían pasado ni 30 minutos desde que Isaka-san había aparecido para llevarse a Usagi-san y él había hecho el ridículo diciéndole aquello.

Dejó caer la cabeza en el escritorio con algo de fuerza, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando?

Acomodó su cabeza en el escritorio de manera que pudiera observar a Suzuki-san regresándole la mirada junto con su moño color verde. Un curioso sentimiento de añoranza lo abordó.

_Extraño a Usagi-san_. El pensamiento le pareció ajeno a él mismo, temiendo la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos. Fue por ello que solo atino a reírse mientras rascaba su cuello.

Detuvo su risa casi histérica de golpe, a la vez que se abrazaba a sí mismo y a su bebé. La verdad que sí, lo extrañaba, lo quería ahí a su lado, abrazándolo. Era su aniversario después de todo. Esta vez solo atino a sonrojarse sin risa paranoica, se puso de pie y camino hasta alejarse del estudio de su pareja para adentrarse a la habitación en la que ahora dormía prácticamente todas las noches, aunque aún se rehusara a decir que también era suya.

Se sentó con lentitud en la cama y luego se dejó caer en ella, acomodándose hasta terminar en posición fetal con las manos sobre su propio vientre. Ahora se sentía cansado todo el tiempo y aunque era molesto, no era tan malo, no después de saber el "porque" detrás de aquello.

Había planeado decírselo a Usagi ese día, pero las cosas no habían resultado como pensó, además sabía que aunque el mayor estuviera ahí, a esas alturas seguramente aún no encontraría el valor para explicarle lo que pasaba.

Tenía tanto miedo por la reacción de Usagi-san, por el futuro, por su hermano, por la forma en que afectaría esto la vida de Usagi-san… ¿y si los consideraba una carga tanto a él como al bebé… una molestia? Se encogió más sobre sí mismo, buscando consuelo. Sonrió perezosamente, la verdad es que además del miedo también sentía felicidad, la situación era rara y le había costado hacerse a la idea, pero era bueno, no, era increíble. Tendría un bebé con Usagi-san… un hijo.

Fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

Lo siguiente que supo es que su celular estaba vibrando en la bolsa de su pantalón; lo colocó frente a su cara tratando de leer el nombre de quien llamaba pero no tenía caso, sus ojos no estaban cooperando, por lo que optó por simplemente contestar.

-Hola Misaki- Él conocía esa voz… era…

-Haruhiko-san- susurró.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, hoy mismo- se sintió completamente despierto de golpe.

-Yo… no lo creo, estoy ocupado, además yo… este…- soltó una risilla nerviosa que el otro solo correspondió con silencio. El aspiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Es sobre el bebé- Misaki se quedó paralizado.

-¿Q-qué?-

-Sé que vas a tener un bebé, por eso me gustaría hablar contigo, pero no por teléfono. Pasaré por ti-

-¡No!- dijo de inmediato. Sentía como su corazón latía tan rápido como cuando se encontraba en compañía de Usagi, pero no era por las mismas razones. Si Haruhiko sabía sobre el bebé entonces eso quería decir que el papá de Usagi… también. –Yo- hizo una pequeña pausa. –Yo decidiré donde vernos-

…

-Es interesante que me pidieras vernos en un lugar como este- afirmó Haruhiko al dar un rápido vistazo alrededor. –Es muy… familiar-

-¿Qué quería decirme?- preguntó el castaño con nerviosismo.

-Tal vez deberíamos ordenar primero- levantó la carta de la mesa como dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

-No vine aquí a comer- expuso cortante.

-Deberías hacerlo, por tu bebé- Misaki se estremeció aferrándose a su silla.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-

-¿Eso realmente importa?- finalmente hizo la carta a un lado y lo miró con su característica seriedad comenzando a hablar sin esperar la respuesta de Misaki. –Quería ofrecerte vivir conmigo- el ojiverde negó con la cabeza a punto de negarse con palabras y hacer varios cuestionamientos, pero no se le permitió. -¿Cómo crees que Akihiko reaccionara cuando lo sepa?, ¿Crees que aceptará tranquilamente vivir la vida de un padre de familia normal?, él no es normal, míralo, es un inmaduro que vive para comprar juguetes. ¿Qué clase de padre crees que sería?- hizo una pequeña pausa que le permitió al menor hacer un sonidillo de protesta e intentar decir algo más coherente sin lograrlo. –Ahora, si es que Akihiko acepta, ¿Cómo afectará esto en su carrera de escritor?, ¿Qué pensaran sus fans al saber de ti?, lo quieras o no, te convertirías en una carga para él- Observó el rostro de la persona frente a él. Sus ojos fijos en él, su boca semi-abierta, su piel un tanto pálida. -y tu hijo también, sería una carga- agregó. –Viviendo conmigo no tendrías esos problemas, yo me haré cargo de ti y…-

-Mi bebé no es una carga- susurró sin lograr ser entendible.

-¿Qué has dicho?- quiso saber el otro.

-¡Mi bebé no es una carga!, ni una molestia- repitió Misaki con voz elevada, logrando que algunas personas lo observaran sin que a él le importara. Se puso de pie y con paso decidido y apurado camino hacia la salida del establecimiento, con un Haruhiko detrás de él.

…

Definitivamente no debió haber ido, Usagi siempre le decía que no medía las consecuencias, pero claro que lo hacía. Si iba a hablar con el hermano de Usagi o con el papá del mismo era porque quería evitar consecuencias aún más desastrosas de las que ya había vivido. Quería ahorrarle angustias y problemas a la persona que amaba, aunque al final casi siempre terminaba causándole más problemas de los que intentaba evitar… bueno, tal vez el "casi" estaba de más.

Se hundió más en la camilla colocando una de sus manos sobre su estómago sintiéndolo un poco abultado.

_Su Hijo_

Aún no podía creerlo, él iba a tener un hijo, suyo y de Usagi-san; había estado tan asustado de decirle al mayor y que este los rechazara tanto a él como al bebé, después de todo él era un hombre, un hombre que podía tener hijos… un anormal… pero como siempre Usagi lo sorprendió con una de sus características locas respuestas.

La sonrisa que había adornado su rostro hasta ahora se desvaneció dándole paso a una expresión desolada.

El mismo había puesto en peligro a su bebé al saltar hacia el auto y ahora quien cargaba con la culpa era…

Escucho el sonido de la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta; cambio su expresión de inmediato a una más relajada al ver el agotado caminar de su pareja. El pobre se veía peor que en sus para nada saludables maratones de escritura.

Akihiko conectó la mirada con la suya como si se disculpara abrumado por un tremendo peso de culpabilidad y sin embargo le dedicó una sonrisa tan real y llena de sentimientos, amor, compresión, cariño, plenitud…

Misaki igualmente le sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Usagi cargando el ambiente de preocupación.

-Sí, te dije que ya no te preocuparas- el peligris procedió a acercarse a la camilla y sentarse justo en el lugar que antes ocupaba dándole una tierna caricia en el cabello.

Misaki lo sabía, sabía perfectamente lo culpable que Usagi se sentía por lo que había pasado, pero realmente no era su culpa, no era la culpa de nadie. Pero aunque dijera eso, él no podía evitar sentir culpa también.

Había sido un tonto.

_Perdóname bebé._

Usami se acercó a sus labios, dando una apenas perceptible caricia.

_Se supone que debo protegerte._

Akihiko se apartó solo un poco y volvió a acercarse con mayor fuerza, pero aun así siendo amable.

_Pero ni quiera pensé en lo que podría pasarnos._

Usagi ni siquiera tenía que pedir permiso para causar que el contacto se profundizara, el sabor a menta llego hasta Misaki.

_En lo que podría pasarte._

Las sensaciones que siempre se despertaban en su cuerpo no se hicieron esperar.

_Solo pensé en una cosa._

Finalmente, luego de un periodo que le pareció corto, aunque estaba seguro que no era así, sintió como los labios contrarios se alejaban con lentitud. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo apreciar una sonrisa que intentaba pasar por relajada.

_No quiero perderlo, no a él._

Aun así podía ver la realidad en esos ojos, algo pasaba.

-Perdón por salir…- la profunda voz del mayor aparto el silencio.

_Perdóname bebé._

-Era Takahiro, tuve que decirle… tuve que decirle que estabas en el hospital-

_Perdóname._

…

No podía ser. Misaki… Misaki estaba… ¿Qué?

Sentía que le daría un ataque de pánico, esta seguramente era una broma de muy mal gusto proveniente de ese doctor de pacotilla.

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza desesperadamente. Realmente estaba a punto de darle un ataque de pánico… ¡No!, ¡un infarto!

Con histeria fue y abrió la puerta de la habitación donde le habían dicho estaba el menor de los Takahashi, necesitaba respuestas, la verdad, necesitaba saber qué demonios pasa…

Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su cabeza al observar a Misaki, en aquella camilla… al observar a su hermanito herido.

En ese momento, a los ojos de Takahiro, Misaki volvió a ser ese pequeño niño de 8 años que se aferraba a su ropa con miedo utilizando todas las fuerzas que sus manitas le permitían.

Su cerebro ya no se encontraba procesando nada en lo absoluto. Lo único que Takahiro sabía es que estaba con su hermanito entre sus brazos, abrazándolo, tratando de protegerlo.

-¡Dios!, Misaki, ¿Estás bien?- era consciente de que debía ser fuerte, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas no caídas. El castaño lo observaba culpable, molesto seguramente por creer que era una carga, cuando no lo era en lo más mínimo.

-Estoy bien, hermano- contesto al tiempo que procedía a mostrar un extraño intento de sonrisa.

-pero, ¿Qué fue lo que…? ¿Cómo es que…? Usami dijo que Tú… ¡Dios!- los pensamientos en su cabeza eran tan caóticos que le estaba resultando imposible hacer preguntas coherentes. -¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!?- Logó preguntar finalmente.

Observo como Misaki pasaba de tener la vista fija en él a mirar de forma casi imperceptible a Usami. Para Takahiro fue inútil intentar detener el reflejo condicionado de su cuerpo de observar a su amigo sin entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

El ojiverde tomó aire y dejo escapar unas cuantas palabras en voz bajita.

-Fue un acci…- sin embargo no pudo terminar la oración al ser bruscamente interrumpido.

-Fue mi culpa- expuso Akihiko de una manera tan seria que logro que todo ese caos en la cabeza del hombre de lentes desapareciera siendo reemplazado por una profunda e intensa negrura.

-¿Tu… culpa?- preguntó sin fuerzas realmente.

-No, eso…- intento replicar Misaki, pero la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas se le fue arrebatada por un abatido Akihiko.

-Yo debí ser atropellado, no Misaki… fue mi culpa…- Takahiro comenzó a caminar en dirección a Usami, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos.

-¿Qué estás… diciendo Usami?... Tú… culpa…- una sonrisa temblorosa apareció en sus labios; regreso la mirada a su hermano el cual no apartaba la vista mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez. Nuevamente se concentró en el escritor serio y abatido únicamente ocupando su pequeño espacio en la habitación… -Explícame- hablo sin titubeos. -¿De qué estás hablando?-

Y en ese momento el hombre de lentes se enteró de la historia desde la perspectiva de Akihiko. Ambos Usami discutiendo, golpes, terminar en la calle, aquel auto acercándose a su persona, Misaki… sangre.

-Tú…- lo observó angustiado. -Por ti Misaki está aquí- hablo bajito. -Por ti… porque tú decidiste que estaba bien pelear en plena calle- Su tono de voz comenzó a aumentar. -Mi hermano pudo haber muerto, ¿Qué clase de…? ¿Qué clase de…?- negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera ponerse de acuerdo con lo que pensaba y decía. –Yo confíe en ti, para que cuidaras a mi hermano, ¡y tú vas y lo pones en peligro!, ¿Qué tan inú…? Pude haber perdido a Misaki por tu cul…- la palabra no pudo ser terminada por el grito desesperado que lleno el lugar alzándose por encima de la voz de Takahashi mayor.

-¡No digas eso de Usagi-san!, ¡No es su culpa!- Exclamó el castaño. Sus puños se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, su respiración se escuchaba forzada y superficial, mientras que su rostro había comenzado a adquirir un color pálido, además de ser bañado por una ligera capa de sudor.

Una de sus temblorosas manos fue a parar a su boca como si tratara de evitar que algo saliera de ella.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- murmuró.

Takahiro simplemente no podía hilar los acontecimientos para así entender la situación en la que estaba; únicamente pudo ser testigo de la increíblemente rápida y exagerada respuesta del amante de los juguetes, que, de inmediato tomó una jarra con agua, jarra que él no había notado; sirvió un poco en un insípido vaso y lo ofreció a Misaki al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda con ternura, siendo sumamente delicado.

Al notar que el menor no hacia siquiera el intento de tomar el objeto ofrecido, Akihiko lo apartó e hizo ademán de alzarlo en brazos.

-Te llevaré al baño- dijo a la vez.

-No- negó el editor y finalmente comenzó a respirar con más normalidad, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos. –Ya estoy bien- dijo mientras le mostraba sus esmeraldas algo vidriosas. -¿Puedes darme el vaso, por favor?- Usami dudó unos instantes pero termino por entregar lo pedido.

Al tiempo que todo aquello se desarrollaba, un conocimiento escondido en la memoria del papá de Mahiro emergía con fuerza.

La conversación que tuvo con el doctor fuera de la habitación regreso a él como un punto brillante entre la nebulosa oscura que ocupaba todo el espacio en su mente.

-"El bebé está bien"- susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que los otros dos presentes en el lugar le prestaran atención. –Misaki…- las palabras estaban teniendo dificultades para salir. – ¿Qué quiso decir el doctor con eso?- El silencio se había vuelto increíblemente denso. El ojiverde no podía apartar la vista del suelo, no trataba siquiera de encarar a su hermano.

Takahiro era bastante distraído, muchas veces no entendía las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, a veces no se daba ni cuenta si había cosas ocurriendo. Cuando estaba en preparatoria, sus compañeros se burlaban todo el tiempo de esa característica suya, le gastaban bromas y utilizaban todas las palabras en doble sentido que conocían. Su cara de confusión no hacía más que hacer que sus compañeros se carcajearan hasta quedar afónicos.

Pero esto sobrepasaba su propia naturaleza distraída, era capaz de entender lo que se escondía detrás de las palabras dichas por aquel médico.

Misaki… su hermanito… ¿Estaba embarazado?

Pero eso era imposible, Misaki era hombre, los hombres no se embarazan. Y en todo caso si eso fuera posible… No, ni siquiera podía ver la posibilidad porque era antinatural, irreal, completamente fuera de lo que se considera correcto, las mujeres tienen en su cuerpo lo necesario para albergar una vida, los hombres no y además…

-Hermano, voy a tener un bebé- la voz del castaño lo regresó a la realidad. –Sé que es extraño, porque bueno, soy un hombre. El doctor me explicó que realmente no saben a qué se deben los embarazos masculinos, porque es realmente nuevo. –El ojiverde hablaba de forma rápida y temblorosa. -Ellos creen que se debe a un gen suprimido que dejo de estarlo o algo así, yo no entiendo mucho de eso la verdad, pero lo importante es…- hizo una pausa tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire y continuó -Que voy a tener un bebé-

Un bebé

¡Un bebé!

¿Se había quedado dormido?, ¿había viajado a un universo paralelo?, ¿le estaban jugando una broma como las que sufría en la preparatoria?

No, la ausencia de risillas divertidas, susurros que decían lo estúpido y crédulo que era, las miradas que mostraban lo entretenidos que se encontraban, le decía claramente que esto era muy real.

¡Por Dios!, su hermanito… negó con la cabeza varias veces. Llego a un punto de sus pensamientos en el que se dijo a sí mismo que sí, tal vez aquello fuera verdad; entonces, para hacer un bebé Misaki tuvo que… tener Sexo.

¡La inocencia de su hermano!, ¡Santo Dios!

Además, a menos que ahora las mujeres embarazaran a los hombres, Misaki habría tenido que… hacer… aquello con…

-Yo soy el papá- por un momento se preguntó si esas palabras no habrían sido más que un invento de su imaginación. Descartó la opción al ver la postura en la que el Usami se encontraba. Erguido, mirada determinada, decidido, de pie frente a Misaki como si estuviera tratando de protegerlo. La visión representada por Akihiko lo tenía tan absorto que ni siquiera fue capaz de observar la cara de pánico de su hermano.

Finalmente lo entendió; las acciones escondidas detrás de aquel "yo soy el papá". Misaki… y un hombre 10 años mayor que él.

Le pareció tan irreal el impactó de su puño contra la mejilla derecha del escritor e igualmente irreal el tener su cuerpo sobre el de su mejor amigo mientras no paraba de golpearlo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?- no escuchó a Misaki pidiendo que se detuviera o su gemido de dolor causado por el movimiento brusco realizado por su cuerpo al intentar levantarse. – ¡Te confié a Misaki!- Zarandeo al peligris como si fuera un vil trapo. – ¡Y a ti lo único que se te ocurrió fue aprovecharte de mi hermano!- Sintió como por su rostro comenzó a escurrir agua desde su cabello. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que el menor sostenía un vaso vacío.

Al mismo tiempo una enfermera, curiosa por tanto alboroto entro, e inmediatamente soltó un gritito asustado saliendo y regresando al instante con dos hombres que parecían poseer una fuerza no despreciable.

Ellos se encargaron de separarlos, mientras que la enfermera (que no era muy joven), los regañaba diciendo que un hospital no era un lugar para pelear. Todo se sentía tan irreal.

-Tendré que pedirles que salgan y no podrán volver a entrar hasta mañana- ordenó la mujer con decisión. Él se dejó arrastrar sin realmente quererlo, mientras miraba en dirección a Akihiko asegurándose de que también lo alejaban de su hermano.

Pero cuando estaban dirigiendo al escritor a la salida, lo hicieron caminar tan cerca del castaño que este fue capaz de alcanzar a tomar de la muñeca al mayor sin exigirse mucho esfuerzo.

-No- murmuró Misaki con desesperación. –No, Usagi-san, no te vayas- La enfermera se dio cuenta de que un ataque de pánico se aproximaba.

-Joven tiene que tranquilizarse- ordenó con autoridad al tiempo que salía esta vez en busca del doctor encargado de aquel muchachito.

Akihiko observó al menor con preocupación y apartándose con facilidad de su escolta, se acercó a Misaki acariciándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-Misaki, tranquilízate- pidió entrando también él en pánico al notar como la respiración de su pareja se volvía más y más acelerada y superficial. Como no sabía que más hacer, solo se aferró al cuerpo más delgado esperando que eso funcionara, pidiendo una y otra vez que se lo tomara con calma.

Takahiro se sintió fuera de lugar; Akihiko… Akihiko se había aprovechado de su hermano.

Notó como su hermano comenzaba a controlar su respiración volviéndose esta más acompasada para luego ser obligado por el peligris a recostarse mientras se encargaba de enredar una de sus manos con la derecha del ojiverde.

Akihiko se había aprovechado de su hermano o… ¿no?

La enfermera que antes había salido corriendo volvió junto con un doctor que al entrar a la habitación le dio un pequeño empujón.

Todos los sonidos desaparecieron, las personas parecían moverse más lento a su alrededor, sentía que se asfixiaba.

Simplemente salió de la habitación.

…

Misaki observó a su hermano salir por la puerta al igual que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ambos lo hicieron sin avisar.

Dirigió su mirada a Usagi mientras le permitía al doctor hacerle una revisión. El mayor lo observaba como si quisiera disculparse hasta el fin del mundo.

Su hermano se había ido y Akihiko parecía no estar ahí realmente. Ambos lo estaban abandonando. Se había vuelto una carga, un peso insoportable de llevar para las personas más importantes en su vida.

Los había dañado…

Usami le dio un apretón en la mano que aún mantenía apresada entre la suya propia.

-Misaki- le dijo haciéndose escuchar entre la voz de la enfermera y el médico. –Él solo necesita pensar- más lagrimas mojaron su rostro.

_Lo siento tanto._

* * *

><p><em>Muchas Gracias a Anakashi, Mily Black Queen y 00Katari-Hikari-chan00<em>

_Ustedes son un amor :D_

_Takahiro... no es malo, como dijo Usagi, solo necesita pensar. En el próximo sí saldrá la Junjou Terrorist, Yousuke y... Hiroki._

_Hasta el próximo._


End file.
